It Is What It Is
by Queen Nan
Summary: Alison was A. Alison killed Mona and Bethany. Alison would spend the rest of her life in prison. These were things Emily wanted to be sure of, but with Ali being hurt in prison and new A messages how can she be? When Ali's alibi is discovered and A's attacks ramp up it is revealed that Ali has never been more in more danger as the horrific truth about A slowly comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: No beta for this so all mistakes are mine.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. **

* * *

><p><strong>It Is What It Is<strong>

**Chapter One**

**-Rosewood County Court House-**

**- Courtroom 3-**

"I'll hear the people on bail?" The judge peered over her black rimmed glasses at the attorneys present before turning her gaze on the defendant who was staring that the table in front of her, resolutely avoiding the eyes of anyone else in the courtroom.

The DA stood tall and stated firmly, "The people request remand your honor."

The Judge's eyebrow went up, "She's a seventeen year old girl, not a crime-lord counselor." There was a loud snort from the gallery and the Judge watched as the defendant flinched. The flinch was so small that you might not have seen it unless you were looking right at her.

The DA replied quickly, "She is a marked flight risk you honor. She fled after the murder of Bethany Young and returned only once she believed she'd gotten away with it. She then brutally murdered Mona Vanderwaal in an effort to further protect herself from justice while at the same time allowing one of her friends to be implicated in a murder she committed. She is a hardened, manipulative sociopath and she will flee the second she walks out of here. Her father has the resources to assure that she flees the country and has already lied about her alibi to protect her."

The Judge schooled her features as she stared at the young blonde who still refused to look up while her defense attorney snarled, "She is a seventeen year old girl. We are prepared to surrender her passport and she would be willing to consent to house arrest and an electronic monitoring bracelet."

The DA shook his head and replied back, "The people also request that she be housed in the adult population while in detention and that she be tried as an adult."

The defense attorney's face went purple, "She is a child! Your honor you cannot place her in the general population. She'll be torn apart."

The Judge could see that in just her time in lock up Alison DiLaurentis had already been given a black eye and was sporting a bruise on her arm that was a dark purple color. She tore her eyes away from the quiet figure of Alison DiLaurentis and looked at the file before her. She couldn't deny that the teen was a flight risk and with the charges she had to rule that Alison be charged and tried as an adult.

She avoided looking at the defendant again as she raised a hand, "I've heard enough. Bail is denied and the defendant is remanded into custody until trial. Due to the nature of the crimes and her age she will be remanded into the custody of the Women's State Correctional facility in West Chester*."

The defense attorney spoke, "Your honor that is a maximum security facility!"

The Judge replied flatly, "And she is charged with a two counts of murder counselor." She banged her gavel, "Bailiff take the defendant into custody, court is dismissed." The judge stood as the rest of the courtroom stood with her and did her best not to look at the blonde girl who was staring blankly over her father's shoulder as he held her tightly.

* * *

><p>Kenneth DiLaurentis stood next to his daughter's attorney as the man moved towards the DA aggressively and all but snarled, "Samuel!"<p>

The DA turned to face them, "Wallace..."

Albert Wallace moved until he was toe to toe with the DA and ignored the presence of Mona Vanderwaal's mother and Bethany Young's parents as he hissed, "If you refer to my client as a sociopath in open court again we will sue you for slander."

DA Samuel shrugged and replied meanly, "She is a sociopath. She's seventeen and has a body count that may include her own mother."

Kenneth surged forward and spat, "My daughter did not murder her mother!"

Wallace placed a hand on Kenneth's arm and pulled a blue folded paper from his briefcase and smacked it against the DA's chest, "You really believe she's a sociopath? Then you won't mind this."

The DA opened the envelope and Kenneth watched as his eyebrows climbed into his hair, "A 730 motion? You want her to have a psych evaluation?"

Wallace nodded even as Kenneth jerked his head to stare at him, "My daughter isn't crazy Albert, she is being set up."

Wallace turned to him, "I know Ken, but we need it on record that she isn't a sociopath." He leaned forward and muttered quietly enough that the others around them couldn't hear, "I'm also concerned about her mental state and I want to assure she isn't a danger to herself Ken."

Kenneth reared back as his face went white before he nodded and clenched his jaw, "Fine."

The DA smirked viciously before staring hard at Kenneth, "I haven't decided whether or not to charge you with aiding and abetting for your false alibi Mr. DiLaurentis, I wouldn't make myself a nuisance if I were you."

Kenneth leaned forward and demanded, "Are you threatening me?" He shook his head, "I didn't give a false statement. Alison was gone for an hour and a half on Thanksgiving day. She took my car and was gone for less than two hours. I didn't think about it and I don't make a habit of recording the times my children leave the house." He lifted his chin and added as he turned to look at Mrs. Vanderwaal, "And if he threatens me again I'll sue you for striking my daughter in full view of 30 witnesses."

The DA's face grew hard, "Mr. DiLaurentis..."

Kenneth cut him off, "Go to hell." He turned on his heel and barked as he strode away, "Albert!"

Wallace followed him at a measured pace as Kenneth growled, "Make sure that wasn't an empty threat. I'll go after that woman with both barrels is this goes much further."

Wallace shook his head, "Suing the mother of the girl your daughter is accused of killing will be a nightmare in a jury trial."

Kenneth ground to a halt and replied dangerously, "This had better not get to a trial Albert. It is bad enough that my baby girl is in prison but so help me god if this goes to trial..."

Wallace nodded slowly, "I will go over every shred of evidence myself Ken but so long as Alison refuse to give us her alibi..."

As they descended the courthouse steps a voice called after them, "Mr. DiLaurentis!"

The two men turned to face Lt. Tanner as she hurried after then.

Mr. DiLaurentis glared at her, "What the hell do you want now? Are you going to accuse my daughter of killing Kennedy now or something?"

Lt. Tanner shook her head, "Mr. DiLaurentis you said Alison was driving your car when she left on Thanksgiving?"

Kenneth nodded, "I did. She needed to go somewhere and she's a better driver than her brother."

Lt. Tanner nodded, "And where was Alison's car?"

Kenneth frowned at her, "It was in the shop."

Lt. Tanner cocked an eyebrow, "I suppose Alison was the one to take it in?"

Kenneth shook his head and snapped, "I had it towed. There was something wrong with the brakes and I didn't want Alison driving it."

Lt. Tanner stared at him for a long moment before asking, "When did you get the car back?"

Kenneth huffed, "The day after Thanksgiving."

Tanner nodded slowly, "And what was wrong with the car?"

Kenneth shrugged, "The brake line was loose and leaking fluid. The guys at the shop said it was probably a bad connection. Alison was lucky the brakes didn't give out on her completely." He stepped back and demanded, "If that's all?" He spun on his heel again and left Tanner on the steps of the courthouse staring after them with a deep-set frown in place.

* * *

><p><strong>-West Chester Women's Correctional Facility-*<strong>

Pam Fields was still surprised that the DA had been so harsh with Alison's bail and more surprised still that the Judge had granted the request that Alison be detained in an adult maximum security facility. She had a hard time believing that Alison was capable of brutally murdering not one but two girls despite her belief that Alison wasn't telling the truth about her disappearance. Emily's sudden lack of concern about Alison was also concerning her. Now that she knew the signs she could say that Emily had always cared more for Alison than simple friendship dictated. Now though Emily was trying almost too hard not to care about Alison and Pam was sure it wasn't healthy.

She nodded to the guard that had led her to the private visitors' room and sat slowly in the chair provided for her.

Less than a minute later the door on the other side of the room was being opened and Alison, looking smaller than she'd ever looked before, was ushered in. Pam's heart broke as she took in the cuffs clamped around Alison's wrists and ankles. Alison for her part looked up almost hopefully before her eyes settled on Pam and that hope vanished from her eyes and a blank look took it's place.

She didn't have to speak for Pam to know; she'd been hoping for Emily.

The guard leading Alison in moved to chain her to the table and Pam spoke up, "That isn't necessary."

The guard ignored her and roughly moved Alison into her chair and jerked her arms as she was locked to the table and to her chair.

Pam leaned forward and took in the new bruises littering Alison's face and arms, "Alison, sweetheart are you... who is hurting you?"

Alison shrugged a shoulder and didn't meet her eyes, "There's a group of women who don't like me." She frowned at the table, "I'm not sure why. I think I might have chosen the wrong seat my first day here."

Pam wanted nothing more than to reach forward and cup Alison chin so that the young girl would look at her but instead she spoke, "Has your father or brother come to see you?"

Alison shook her head, "My dad is too busy working with Mr. Wallace on my case since they denied my bail and Jason..." She was quiet for a moment before whispered, "Jason thinks I had something to do with my mom's death."

Pam didn't know what to say to that and she desperately wanted to reach for Alison's hand but knew she couldn't.

They sat quietly after that for a little while. Pam wanted to speak to fill the silence but didn't know how to pierce the silence after Alison's statement.

Finally Alison whispered, "You can ask me you know? I know you probably don't think I would tell you the truth but you can ask the question. My dad..." Pam swallowed as Alison blinked away the wetness in her eyes, "My dad hasn't asked the question. He just talked about how we're going to beat the charges but he wouldn't ask the question."

Pam nodded slowly before asking clearly, "Did you kill them Alison?"

Finally Alison met her gaze squarely and though her left eye was swollen and black and her lip was split she stated firmly, "No." Pam searched her face and eyes and felt something loosen in her chest as the truth settled in her bones.

Alison wasn't a murderer.

Pam nodded and replied gently, "I believe you."

A single tear leaked out of the corner of Alison's eye as the guard announced roughly, "Time's up Mrs. Fields. The prisoner's attorney is waiting outside."

Pam stood and spoke, "Ali, do your best to keep your head down alright?"

Alison nodded before speaking, "Mrs. Fields?"

Pam paused, "Yes Alison?"

Alison offered her a tiny smile as she raised her blue eyes to meet Pam's eyes squarely, "Thank you for visiting me," She bobbed her head before adding quietly, "For caring."

Pam swallowed back the tears that wanted to well as she nodded, "Take care of yourself Alison."

She turned and exited the room and met Alison lawyer waiting outside the room with the DA a few feet behind him, "Mr. Wallace."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Mrs. Fields."

As he moved past her she caught his arm, "She didn't kill those girls Mr. Wallace."

His brown eyes softened as he replied gently, "I know Mrs. Fields."

She nodded firmly and brushed past the DA, fighting the urge to tell him off for going for the jugular where Alison was concerned.

* * *

><p>Alison kept her face carefully blank as her lawyer entered the visitors' room followed closely by the DA who wore a smug look she wanted to smack off his face. She might have imagined it if she had the energy but as it stood her ribs were throbbing, her eye was nearly swollen shut, and the large bruise across her hip was aching so much she wanted to shift in her seat and she would have if it wouldn't have been seen as a sign of weakness or even guilt by the idiot DA.<p>

Wallace took one look at her face and snarled at the guard, "I will be speaking with the warden about my client's safety after we're done here."

The guard shrugged dispassionately. Wallace took a seat next to Alison while the DA sat down across from her, draping himself in the chair like a king on a throne.

Wallace shifted so that he was leaning towards the DA and spoke harshly, "Why did you want to meet?"

DA Samuel sat up a little bit and pulled out some papers, "We'd like to offer Alison a deal, spare the Youngs and Mrs. Vanderwaal the pain of a trial."

Wallace's eyes narrowed, "A deal?"

The DA nodded, "Alison pleads guilty to two counts of second degree murder and gets fifteen to twenty-five."

Wallace stared at him before scoffing, "You call that a deal?"

The DA shrugged, "It's the best deal she's going to get Albert. We have the victim's DNA in her car. All the evidence points to Alison in both murders."

Wallace snarled, "You have dick in Bethany Young's murder."

DA Samuel smirked, "We have the fact that she ran away for two years and a lured the victim to her home the night she was killed."

Wallace shook his head, "You can't prove Alison wrote that note or even knew about Bethany Young. Two weeks ago the police were convinced that Spencer Hastings had forged the note to implicate Alison and now you've dismissed her as a suspect and turned on Alison."

Samuel ignored Wallace and spoke directly to her, "Alison... may I call you Alison?" Alison stared at him for a long moment before nodding, "Alison this deal is a gift. You will be convicted and you will get life. We can't prove premeditation so we can't go for the death penalty but you will spend the rest of your life in prison if you go to trial." He raked his eyes over her face, "And you don't want that." He smiled at her, a dark, smug quirk of the lips, "You're young Alison. Take the deal and you'll be out before you're fifty."

Alison cocked her head before leaning away as Wallace leaned towards her, "I'd like to go back to my cell please?"

The guard moved forward as the DA spoke, "Alison..."

Alison rotated her wrists as she stood before replying coldly, "I didn't kill anyone Mr. Samuel. I'm not taking a deal."

She squared her shoulders and stood straight despite the fire that burned in her ribs and let herself be escorted from the room with her head held high.

* * *

><p>*This is not a real prison. I made it up for location purposes so that Alison would be somewhere close. Not sure exactly where Rosewood is meant to be in relation to Philly but West Chester is relatively close by.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:Thank you to everyone who read, Favorited, Followed, and most especially reviewed! I appreciate it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**-West Chester Women's Correctional Facility-**

Her ribs were bruised at least, but she suspected that they'd been cracked the night before when she was slammed into the wall while she was in the shower. She wasn't sure why but the women tended to go after her when she was naked which was rude.

As she sat gingerly she caught an exchange between two of the women who'd been hardest on her and when they both looked at her with sneers in place she lowered her eyes quickly and swallowed down the nervous fear that welled in her stomach. She had a feeling they were going to go after her again sometime soon and she just didn't have the energy for it.

She ate quickly, hoping she'd get out and back to her cell before anyone could stop her but hope proved to be a bitch again as her path was blocked almost as soon as she stood by one of the two women who had made it their mission to hurt her.

She fought down her instinctive reaction. She wanted to bait them, tear them down and make them hate themselves but not only was she trying not to do things like that anymore, for all the good it had done her, she also wasn't suicidal.

Instead she lowered her gaze and spoke quietly, "Please let me pass."

A hand came up and gave her shoulder a hard shove, "Not a chance princess. Come on, give us a smile."

The women behind her, Linda snarled out, "This bitch doesn't know how to smile at women like us Maggie."

Unbidden the image of Emily offering her that shy beautiful smile flashed across her vision before she looked up and replied, "I have standards ladies." Her tone was all wrong for the moment. Hard and bitter with a razor sharp edge that bit into Linda and Maggie.

Maggie's hand shot forward and caught Alison deliberately in the ribs earning the older woman a pained hiss from Alison whose frayed tolerance snapped in the next instant. Alison reached down and plucked an empty tray up from in front of an inmate and brought it around hard. She had a split second decision to make as she chose between stomach and face before choosing Maggie's stomach in a moment of charity.

The tray impacted hard and sent Maggie to her knees as Alison stood over her and spoke in a measured voice, "Next time it'll be your face..." She cocked her head as she readied the tray in case Linda decided to attack, "It would probably be an improvement on how it looks now."

In the next moment she was being hauled back by a guard who was growling out, "That will be a week in the hole DiLaurentis."

Alison dropped the tray without being prompted and considered the punishment. A week alone with no one trying to hurt her. A week where she'd be able to sleep without worrying that A had paid off her cellmate to strangle her in her sleep. It sounded like a vacation from her new hell. As she was lead away from the mess she wondered if she should assault Linda next time.

* * *

><p><strong>-DiLaurentis Residence-<strong>

"I don't care how many favors we have to call in Michael! I want Alison's trial date moved up."

From his seat at the table Kenneth DiLaurentis glanced up sharply and cut a hand across his throat which Albert ignored.

Albert growled into the phone, "She isn't safe in prison Michael. The sooner her trial date is set the better now do as you're told." He hung up the phone and then faced Kenneth head on, "What did you need?"

Kenneth stared at him, "Why in the hell would you rush Alison's trial? Right now all the evidence is pointing at her."

Albert shook his head, "All of the circumstantial evidence Ken. The only truly damning evidence is the DNA in Alison's car but Alison wasn't in possession of her vehicle at the time of Mona's death. It plays in well with out argument that she's being framed."

Kenneth glared at him, "It isn't an argument, it's what's happening."

Albert held up a hand, "I know Ken." He cocked his head, "Did I tell you Pam Fields was leaving when I went to see Alison with Samuel?"

Kenneth paused before shaking his head, "Emily's mom." He smiled sadly, "Emily was always Alison's favorite. She'd fight with Jessica tooth and nail when she wanted Emily to spend the night. She never put up as much of a fight with the other girls." He spoke softly, "I'm glad Pam went to see her. Hopefully it helped Ali some."

Albert nodded, "She believes she's innocent at least."

Kenneth offered a small tired smile before it was wiped away, "I still don't know that pushing the trial is the best idea Albert."

Albert sighed, "She's having a rough time in lockup Ken. The sooner she's out of there the better."

Kenneth focused his gaze on the table as he asked quietly, "What happens if she doesn't get acquitted?"

Albert placed a hand on Kenneth's shoulder, "She will be Ken. She's innocent."

Kenneth scoffed, "And innocent people never get sent to prison right?" He didn't wait for a response as he stood and stretched, "I'm going to drive to the prison and see Alison. I should have gone earlier but..."

Albert nodded, "It can't be easy seeing your little girl like that. It was hard for me and I'm not her father."

Kenneth frowned, "I still should have gone. You'll see yourself out when you're done here?"

Albert hummed in agreement as he picked up the drink Kenneth had poured him and swirled it before taking a large swallow as Kenneth gathered his keys and blew from his house.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in front of the Brew and sipped her drink quietly as Spencer and Hanna traded sass back and forth.<p>

Aria, who was seated next to Emily, leaned over and asked softly, "Are you ok Em? You've been kind of quiet."

Emily nodded absently and took another sip of her coffee to buy herself some time to answer as Aria's soft voice managed to draw the attention of both Spencer and Hanna.

Hanna spoke up before Emily had to, "She's sad about Paige Aria, duh." Hanna nodded firmly and looked at Emily for her agreement.

Emily nearly nodded before she stopped herself and shook her head, "No that's not it." She frowned, "I mean I am but I..." She hesitated before admitting quietly, "I got into a fight with my mom."

Spencer frowned, "About what?"

Emily stared hard at her drink as she muttered, "Alison."

Hanna spat out before Emily could add more, "Don't tell you were defending her again Emil-"

Emily's head snapped up and she hissed at Hanna, "My mom was the one defending her. She went to see her and was pushing me to go visit her too."

Spencer's eyebrows shot up, "Why would your mom defend a murderer?!"

Emily replied quietly, "Mom thinks she's innocent." She added in a whisper, "Mom said Ali was all bruised up, like she's being beaten up in prison."

Again it was Hanna who replied, "Good. It's about time she was the one getting hurt."

Aria gasped out 'Hanna!' while Emily's eyes shuttered as she thought back to the night when Alison had nearly been strangled to death before her intervention. It was just another piece that didn't fit. Alison hadn't known Emily would stop by that night so she couldn't have known that Emily would be around to intervene or even witness the 'staged' attack on her or act as her rescuer. Emily's choice to stop at Alison's that night had been nothing but a whim, decided in the last second as she was passing Ali's house. How could Alison have staged that attack? Was she really so all knowing that she'd predicted Emily's actions before they'd been made and set up the scene accordingly. Hanna and even Spencer would probably say yes. They'd say that there was nothing Ali wasn't capable of or willing to do including staging her own attempted murder to further lure Emily in. Emily wasn't so sure. Maybe Alison was an Oscar worthy actress but the fear in her eyes had seemed so real that Emily hadn't slept that night to ensure that Alison would be safe so long as Emily was there to watch over her.

Emily set her jaw and lifted her gaze to meet Hanna's as she stated firmly, "I don't want Alison hurt Hanna. I don't want her dead. I know you loved Mona. She was your best friend for a long time when we were separated. I respect that. I haven't mentioned any of the things Mona did when _she_ was A out of respect for you." Her eyes were intense as she added, "Alison was my first love. I... I thought those feelings had passed when we thought she was dead but how could they? Ali wasn't someone who had broken up with me, she was someone who died. She came back and I realized that I'd never really let go of that love I felt for her, I just... I thought she was dead so..." She shook her head, "I'm always going to love Alison Hanna, she is always going to have a part of my heart, even if she is A."

Spencer interrupted her, "If?"

Emily turned her stare on Spencer, "If she's A. I'm still going to love her. And I..." She choked on the words, "I don't want her hurt and I don't want her to die. I want... I want to know how she could hurt us like this, what we did to deserve it."

She could hear the regret in Spencer's voice, "Em I'm sorry. I don't think any of us have really considered how hard it must be for you to cut Alison off."

Emily leveled her with a small scowl, "Toby and Ezra both could have been A and we were wrong. I just... I know all the evidence points to her and Mona was so sure... but we've been wrong before and I can't help but think, what if she's not." She blinked and swallowed around the lump in her throat, "If she's not and we're wrong she's never going to forgive us. We begged her to come back and then we turned our backs on her."

Spencer considered that before speaking slowly, "If she's not A... then A has gotten exactly what they want."

Aria reached over and took Emily's hand, "Emily is right. Let's hold off on wishing Alison dead until we're sure. I mean I didn't want to say anything but those fireworks? They freaked me out. Alison would almost have to be psychic to pull that off after getting arrested."

Hanna still looked mutinous but she remained silent as Emily nodded.

The girls were quiet for a moment before Spencer's head popped up and she called out, "Jason!" She waved her half brother over and the girls watched as he hesitated for a long moment before finally heading towards their table.

He nodded to each of the girls in turn before focusing his attention on Spencer, "How are you girls doing? I heard the charges against you have been dropped Spencer?"

Spencer nodded but the next second was an awkward one as Emily considered that one of Jason's sisters had been cleared for murder by the other being arrested. It was like something out of a soap opera and it made her head hurt a little bit to think about it.

Aria spoke softly, "How is your dad doing Jason?"

Jason cleared his throat and focused on the table as he muttered, "He won't even look at me. Tanner told him that I was the one who suggested that it might be Alison in the video they found." His chin touched his chest for a second, "And that I told her that Alison's alibi had a hole you could drive a truck through."

They were quiet again until Hanna blurted out, "You know for a criminal mastermind it was kinda stupid..."

Spencer cocked her head, "What was Hanna?"

Hanna shrugged a shoulder, "I mean Alison likes wigs... we've seen them. It just... she was pretty stupid to leave her hair blonde so obvious while she was murdering Mona."

Spencer's eyes narrowed as she breathed out, "Yeah... you're right Hanna. That was really stupid."

Emily met Spencer's stare as the same thought clicked in their brains, was that a mistake A would have made? The short answer was no.

Jason's voice broke through the sudden heavy quiet, "Dad?"

Mr. DiLaurentis had pulled up in front of the Brew and gotten out. One look at his face and the ugly look he was directing towards Jason was all it took for Emily to get what Jason meant.

Jason spoke nervously, "I thought you were going to the prison to see Alison?"

Mr. DiLaurentis shoved his keys into his pocket and snarled, "She's in solitary."

Emily's eyebrows shot up as Jason spoke, "What? Why? What did she do?"

Mr. DiLaurentis growled out as he took as step towards Jason, "She defended herself against one of the inmates that was hurting her."

Almost against her will Emily spoke up, "That isn't fair!"

Suddenly attention was on her as Mr. DiLaurentis softened just a bit, "You're right, it isn't fair." He shook his head, "Nothing I can do about that though. Emily be sure to thank your mother for taking the time to go visit Alison. I'm sure Alison was grateful. She was there when that bastard DA offered Alison a deal. My daughter won't confess to something she didn't do."

Emily nodded, "My mom said Alison was strong." She added a second later, wanting to say something to make Ali's dad feel a little bit better, "Mom said she asked Alison if she did what they're saying she did. Alison said no and mom believes her." She asked after a moment, "What was the deal?"

Mr. DiLaurentis scoffed, "15-25 years if she'd plead guilty to the murders and spare the Youngs and Mrs. Vanderwaal the pain of a trial." He looked furious at the thought, "It's insulting, my daughter isn't a murderer."

Jason spoke in a suddenly hard voice, " The deal was pretty generous considering your daughter might have killed her mother."

Mr. DiLaurentis' face went purple in a second as he rounded on Jason, "You shut your mouth! Ali wouldn't have laid a hand on your mother. Alison wouldn't do that!"

Jason held his ground and for just a moment as Mr. DiLaurentis clinched his fists, Emily thought he would hit Jason. The anger seemed to bleed out of him as he turned on his heel and marched away from the group into the Brew.

Jason stared after him before he shook his head and left in the opposite direction.

Aria frowned after Jason, "You don't... do you think they'll try and charge Ali with Mrs. D's death?"

Spencer shook her head, "Alison may be a lot of things but she was with us when Mrs. DiLaurentis was killed. She couldn't have killed her mom."

Hanna flicked the wrapped for her biscotti at Emily, "Well someone needs to tell Jason that before Mr. D punches him in the face."

Spencer nodded, "No kidding." Her eyebrows drew together, "Jason was right though... for two counts of murder that was actually a pretty generous deal. She'd be eligible for parole in twelve years with good behavior. She'd be stupid not to take the deal if she did it."

Emily spoke in a whisper, "Unless she didn't do it. I wouldn't take a deal and plead guilty to a crime I didn't commit even if I was being framed."

Hanna replied firmly, "She killed Mona and Bethany too. She didn't take the deal because she thinks she can fool a jury."

The girls all nodded but Emily could tell that Spencer was a little less sure than she'd been before.

* * *

><p><strong>-West Chester Women's Correctional Facility-<strong>

Alison was ushered into the public visitation room and for just second let herself feel happy as she anticipated Mrs. Fields' kind face and belief before she schooled her face. She was moving better than she'd been during the last visit, a week in solitary doing very little for her mental health but wonders for her physically as she was given a little time to heal from the injuries inflicted on her. Her face still looked like a paint by numbers but the bruises were yellow and green now instead of purple and blue.

She'd been out of the hole a day and no one had tried anything yet. Just maybe the cautious looks being thrown her way were because she'd knocked one of the queen bitches of the prison to her knees. Hopefully people would think twice before attacking her again because next time someone took a swing at her she was swinging back.

She squared her shoulders and moved past Maggie who was also had a visitor and sat at the table the guard showed her too, "Your visitor will be let in now alright?"

Alison nodded and offered the guard, a surprisingly gentle woman, a smile, "Thank you."

The guard nodded and headed to the visitor side of the room and opened it to usher in Alison's visitor. It was a Fields alright but not Pam. Alison nearly shot to her feet but stopped herself as Emily followed after the guard. Alison stared as Emily edged past two other inmates until she was standing in front of the table where Alison was seated.

The guard spoke, "No touching DiLaurentis."

Alison bobbed her head but didn't take her eyes off Emily, "Yes ma'am." Emily sat gingerly and Alison watched as she glanced nervously around the room.

Finally Emily, who seemed to be having trouble meeting Alison's gaze looked at her and murmured, "Ali..."

Alison knew her face had hardened as she cut her off, "Why are you here Emily?"

Emily startled, clearly surprised by Alison's harsh tone, "I... I wanted to see you."

Alison's lips curled into a sneer, "Are you here to ask me to confess? Or maybe you want me to take the deal they offered me? Call me A again maybe? That was fun."

Alison ignored the trace of regret that flared up as Emily flinched, "Ali..."

She squashed it though as she growled, "Alison. Ali is a name you call your friend and you and the girls made it clear we aren't that."

Emily's new backbone finally seemed to kick in as she snapped out, "Stop being a bitch Alison and let me speak."

Alison waved a hand over her face and drew attention to her bruises, "I don't have much else left but being a bitch." Emily softened again and reached out for Alison's face and frowned as Alison leaned away from her, "No touching Emily." She let out a sigh, "Fine... talk."

Emily shifted, "Paige left."

Alison's eyebrow went up, "Well I'd say I was sorry to hear that but..." She shrugged. She added after a moment, "You can do better."

Emily glared at her, "Why did you hate Paige so much?! Was your apology a lie like everything else?"

Alison let out a breath before replying, "Paige was aggressive and violent, at least with me. And... I caught her watching you once, at a JV swim meet. The way she watched you Em... So yeah I blackmailed her into staying the hell away from you." She growled out, "But before you say poor Paige she gave as good as she got, at least physically. She'd fit right in in here." She shook her head, "We were both bitches Emily, and some of why we hated each other was because of you. It took me ten seconds to see that she was into you, I have to figure it didn't take her much longer to realize that I had feelings for you too even if I was harder to read."

Emily nodded, "Ok..." Her hands twitched, "You... Alison..."

Alison peered at her before asking tiredly, "Why are you really here Emily? I know it can't be to talk about Paige."

Emily's back straightened, "We got an A message. Fireworks in the sky."

Alison's face closed off completely, "And you think it was me? God nothing is ever going to convince you I'm not A." She waved a hand, "I won't even waste my breath. A is going to go after the four of you again, just like they did when I was gone and focusing on me? It leaves you vulnerable Emily. Believe what you want about me, but don't be stupid about it." She turned, preparing to stand as Maggie walked past the table.

The tall woman paused and leered at Emily, "This your high standard thing Princess?"

Alison stood so abruptly she startled Emily and Maggie both as she moved to block Maggie's view of Emily "Look at her like that again and I'll drop you permanently bitch."

Maggie reared back and stared at Alison before nodding, "Alright Princess, chill." She addressed Emily, "You got a brave woman girlie. She just risked a beating sticking up for you like that." Maggie nodded at Alison, "Good for you, stickin' up for your girl."

Alison answered quietly, "She isn't my girl. Now go away before the guards toss us both in the hole."

Maggie frowned at Emily and then Alison before she moved away, swaggering right up to the guard and out of the room.

Emily spoke, "Alison... I... don't want to believe you killed Mona. The others they keep talking about it but I... the Ali I loved wasn't a killer."

Alison replied quietly, "So don't believe it Em." She swallowed, "'Loved' huh?"

Emily's face registered the words she opened her mouth and spoke quickly, "Ali..."

Alison cut her off, "It was good to see you Em." She gestured to indicate the room, "I don't want you to visit me again Emily." Emily looked hurt and despite her anger at the other girl, her hurt, Alison added, "This isn't a good place Emily and you don't belong here, even to visit."

Emily stood herself and blurted out, "Will you ever be able to forgive us Alison?"

Alison's eyebrow cocked up, "You mean if I'm not A right?" She scoffed, "Well considering you still think I am... you know... I could ask you the same question? Will anything I do ever be enough to make up for who I used to be?" She shook her head and turned to leave. She paused second later and then turned back to Emily, "You're going to get a package in the mail. It's your birthday gift I had special ordered for you. I just..." She felt tears well and it pissed her off, "I just didn't want you to think it was some sort of attack or something bad. It's just your gift." A tear leaked from the corner of her eye as she shrugged, "Throw it out if you want, I just wanted you to know it was on it's way."

Emily took a step forward, "When did you order it?"

Alison replied softly, "A few months ago. Right after I came back. I just... eighteen is important right? I wanted to get you something nice." She frowned, "I'll probably still be in here." She added after a second with an unconcerned shrug, "Or maybe I'll be dead for real this time. Who knows. That'd be a pretty good gift I guess right? Me being dead."

Emily surprised her in the next second as the slightly taller girl surged forward and caught her face so that she could pull her into a short but desperate kiss. It was a kiss that said a million things and it was over before Alison wanted it to be as Emily moved back and held up her hands to show the guards who were moving forward.

She spoke firmly, "I would never wish you dead Ali... I hope deep down you know that." Alison tore her eyes away without answering as she turned to flee, "Alison tell me you know that!?"

The guards, useful for once, had the door open for her as she tore through it. As the door shut behind her she moved to the wall across the hall and rested her head against the cool stone, willing away the tears that wanted to stream down her face. After nearly a minute she got a hold of herself and stood straight, and nearly bit through her tongue as a throat cleared from not five feet away.

Alison spun and shifted her feet as she came face to face with Maggie. Instinctively her hands went up as she prepared to knock the woman's teeth out if she made one wrong move.

The older woman held up her hands, "Whoa! At ease Princess." She tilted her head, "Walk with me to the mess. I wanna talk to you."

Alison scoffed, "Hell no. Not when you've been beating me up for sport."

Maggie's face grew serious, "Fine then... let me ask you one question kid." Her eyes were dead serious as she demanded, "Did you kill your mother?"

Alison's eyes went wide with real horror, "NO!"

Maggie stared hard at her before her whole body relaxed and she nodded, "You can relax Princess. I believe you."

Alison's hands slowly went down as she asked, "Is that why you guys were beating me up? You thought I killed my mom?"

Maggie nodded and then gave her a sunny smile, "There was a rumor but I believe you. Come on kid. I'll walk you to the mess. We can keep five feet between us and I'll even let you walk at my back."

Alison hesitated for a second before letting out a sigh, "Fine but... keep your hands where I can see them." If this bitch was going to kill her maybe it would be fast.

Maggie barked out a laugh, "You got guts kid, I gotta say." Together the two moved slowly away from the visitors room, and turned a corner, but not before Alison glanced back at the visitors' room and felt a deep ache resettle itself in her chest.

* * *

><p>Maggie escorted Alison through the food line and seemed sincere in her sudden turn around where Alison was concerned as she shoved another inmate out of the way when Alison's path had been blocked. The tall woman nodded towards the group of women she usually sat with and Alison sat down slowly, eying the other women distrustfully.<p>

Maggie plopped herself down and announced, "So Princess here didn't kill her mother."

The still ugly looks she'd been receiving transformed as Linda cocked her head before nodding, "Oh... sorry about beating you up I guess?"

Alison's eyes narrowed, "Apology accepted... I guess."

One of the other women, a mousy little thing who usually hid behind Linda or Maggie spoke quietly, "You're still in for murder right?"

Alison nodded slowly, "Two... I haven't been tried but they wanted me in custody until trial."

The mousy woman frowned at her, "How old are you?"

Alison stared at the table as she answered quietly, "I'm seventeen." She added after a second, still young enough where it mattered, "I'll be eighteen in March though."

Linda scoffed, "You're still a baby..." She growled out as she lifted her drink, "Who'd you piss off at the DA's that they went so hard after you? Kids your age usually get released on bail or bond."

Alison shrugged, "I don't know... they said I was a flight risk."

Maggie grinned at her, "Are you?"

Alison sighed before replying,"I already had a ticket to California. After that I was thinking Mexico and then Europe if I could manage it."

Maggie whistled, "So you're guilty then? Runners tend to be."

Alison shook her head as she picked at her food, "I didn't kill anyone but I'm about the biggest bitch you'll ever meet so no one believes me... except Emily's mom, Mrs. Fields." The mousy woman was still staring hard at her and Alison finally spoke, "Look I'm Alison or Ali I guess, what's your name and can you stop staring at me like I'm going to stab you?"

The woman blinked, "I'm Robin..." She shifted before asking breathlessly, "The news said you didn't have an alibi for the more recent murder."

Alison's face closed off as she growled, "I have an alibi..."

Linda and Maggie both stared at her before Maggie asked quietly, "No offense kid but if you have an alibi why are you here?"

Alison's cheeks went red as that instinctual shame her mother had bred into her flared to life as she muttered, "It isn't anyone's business what I was doing. I didn't kill anyone."

To Ali's surprise the three older women were regarding her with something that looked a lot pity. It grated on her, "Don't look at me like that."

Maggie sighed, "Look Princess unless your alibi for killing that girl was killing someone else telling someone, even your lawyer, can't be a bad idea."

Alison stabbed at her... they were supposed to be mashed potatoes, before whispering, "I was at a doctor's office..."

Robin flinched and murmured, "A... were you getting an..." She trailed off.

Alison cocked her head as she puzzled out her meaning before comprehension dawned and she shook her head, "Oh no not that kind of doctor. I..."

Linda nodded, "A shrink then? Only two types of doctors can cause that kinda shame and denial."

Alison bristled, "I'm not ashamed!"

Robin's quiet voice piped up, "Why are you in here then?"

Alison dipped her head and asked herself the same question.

* * *

><p>Maggie Reyes wasn't a meddler by nature and on a cosmic scale she wasn't a very good person. She was one of those women in prison because she was guilty, though she maintained that her sister's drug dealer boyfriend had had the knife to the neck coming but the courts and her sister disagreed. She hadn't killed the guy because he was a bad guy, he had been but that wasn't why she killed him, she'd killed him because he was poaching buyers in her territory and hadn't listened when she'd warned him.<p>

She wasn't a meddler but the new kid's situation tugged at her conscious and as was her MO she decided to do something impulsive to make up for the undeserved beatings she and a few of the other women had given the kid.

She glanced around the hallway and dialed the operator, "I'd like to make a collect call to Emily Fields, in Rosewood."

_"Please state your name..." _

"West Chester Women's facility."

She waited with held breath as the phone rang before a voice sounded, "Ali is that you?"

Maggie fought the urge to shimmy in the hallway as she breathed out, "This the girlfriend?"

The voice on the other end of the line hesitated, "Who is this?"

Maggie answered, "We met in the visitors' room."

Emily's voice grew hard, "What do you want?"

Maggie rolled her neck and all but blurted, "Look you don't know me but you should know your girl has an alibi for the murder of that Vanderwaal chick."

There was a gasp and then, "What?! She does? What is it, you have to tell me!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I didn't get specifics but she confirmed it as much as she would. She was seeing a shrink that day. Find the shrink and you find her alibi." She added as a warning, "This didn't come from me. Got it girlie?" She hung up the phone before Emily could answer and scratched at her neck before smirking to herself and wandering off, good deed for the year done.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Life got hectic. But yay update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**-Fields Residence-**

Emily stared at the phone in her hand as the dial tone blared from the handset.

_"Your girl has an alibi for the murder of that Vanderwaal chick..."_

The words tore through her mind and body like a sledge hammer as she dropped the phone to the carpet and wrapped an arm around her waist. The sob that lodged itself in her throat was raw and burned her chest as she fought down the nausea that roared in her stomach, bile nearly forcing its way up her throat and out onto her mother's floor.

She managed to make her way to the sofa and sank down with a harsh exhale.

With shaking hands she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and group texted her friends. The **911 **stood out against the white screen and as the replies came in she clenched her hand around the phone;

**Are you ok!?- Spencer**

**Aria- Em what's going on?**

**OMW!- Hanna**

Emily huffed out a breath and typed out quickly;

**Emily- Come to my house now!**

The dings from the phone came one on top of each other;

**I'm down the road, two minutes- Spencer**

**Aria- I'm with Ezra but I'm heading out now. Give me ten minutes Em. **

Less than two minutes later there was a hammering on the door and Emily stood on shaky legs and threw it open. She turned wordlessly and simply expected that Hanna and Spencer would follow her. Spencer had clearly run from wherever she'd been as she panted her way into the house while Hanna followed close on Emily's heels with wild eyes.

Hanna grabbed a hold of Emily's arm and spun her around, "Em are you ok? What's going on?"

Emily shook her head, "We need to wait for Aria."

Hanna huffed out a breath but took a seat on the couch with a loud flop while Spencer glanced around the room and then slowly bent to pick up the phone that still rested on the carpet, dial tone still coming from it. She shut the phone off and placed it on the cradle before she turned to face Emily.

Spencer slowly lowered herself down next to Hanna and fixed her concerned gaze on Emily.

Emily was grateful for the time between their arrival and Aria's as she paced and tried to decide what to tell them. She was angry, she was so angry for more than a second as she wondered if this was some sort of wild goose chase Alison meant to set her on. The thought was a fleeting one as she remembered Alison's quick and fervent defense of her in the visitors' room at the prison against a woman who might have caused the green and yellow bruises that had painted Alison's face and made Emily's heart clench as she remembered them.

A shrink the woman had said. Alison had been seeing a doctor. Emily didn't have to wonder if it was true or possible, as far as she was concerned they should all be in therapy.

She was angry for another reason a second later. Why!? If Alison had had an alibi why had she allowed herself to be arrested? Why had she allowed the process to go so far if she'd had proof she wasn't Mona's killer? It was a question Emily couldn't answer without Ali and she was sure Alison's request that Emily not return to the prison was a sincere one.

The anger towards Ali slowly bled from her as she remembered the look in Alison's eyes. The belief Alison had that Emily would rather she were dead. Without realizing it Emily's eyes began to tear and as they spilled over Spencer stood and approached her.

"Em?"

Emily moved away from Spencer, not willing to let herself be touched or comforted. She'd said 'loved'. She'd said 'loved' to Alison who any day might be murdered in prison by A or someone else.

Hanna didn't let her get away from her as she approached her swiftly and caught her in her arms just as Emily's front door banged open and Aria tore in. The smaller girl's face fell as she took in Emily's state.

"What happened?" She moved towards them swiftly and joined in the embrace Hanna was forcing on Emily even as Emily struggled to get away.

Spencer for her part shook her head, "She wouldn't tell us until you got here."

Aria nodded and Emily was grateful as she helped pull Hanna away, "Hanna she doesn't want us wrapped around her, she's trying to get loose!"

Hanna glared at Aria but let Emily go as she all but demanded, "Fine! What is going on Emily? You send us a 911 text and now you're crying and pacing and generally freaking me out!"

Emily faced the three girls and as her mouth opened to spill the truth she paused. Her eyes sought out Spencer first, Spencer who needed Alison to be guilty of not only Mona's murder but Bethany's if she was to make sure she wouldn't be blamed. Her gaze ticked to Aria, Aria whom she'd asked more than once if she was sure Ali had been her attacker, Aria who was convinced Alison had done something to stop her college acceptance. Finally her brown eyes landed on Hanna, Hanna whose eyes blazed with anger and grief any time Alison was mentioned, Hanna who believed with everything in her that Alison had murdered Mona.

She closed her mouth as she stared at them. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't risk that they'd talk her out of searching for the alibi, out of telling someone who could help Ali.

She shifted on her feet and before any of them could stop her she bolted for the door, pulling her keys from her pocket as she sprinted for her car. It had taken Spencer a second to realize that she'd run so that by the time she'd darted after Emily the swimmer had made it to her car and slipped behind the wheel and locked the door. She gunned the engine and threw the car into drive just as Spencer moved across the lawn with Aria and Hanna just behind her.

As she peeled off she heard Hanna's screech, "EMILY!?"

As she tore down the quiet Rosewood streets she could only hope that Mr. DiLaurentis was home because if he wasn't she was going straight to Main street with a yellow pages app open and visiting each and every doctors office in Rosewood.

She pulled into Alison's driveway and slipped from her car so that she could rush the porch after a glance behind her showed that Spencer, Hanna, and Aria had figured out where she was headed as Aria's car moved down the street.

Emily pounded on the door and heard a yip from the other side, "Down Pepe." Emily rocked on her heels as the door opened and Mr. DiLaurentis entered the doorway.

Before he could say anything Emily pushed forward and closed the door behind her, locking it for good measure as Aria's car screeched into the driveway.

Mr. DiLaurentis moved back and demanded, "Emily? What's going on?"

Emily moved away from the door and made her way past Mr. DiLaurentis and into the living room where Alison lawyer stood with a concerned look in place.

Emily let out a sigh, "Good you're both here."

Mr. DiLaurentis followed after her, "Emily why are you here?"

Emily smoothed her hands down over her shirt before worrying the corner of her button down as she spoke, "I... I went to see Alison and while I was at home after I got a call from the prison." She took a deep breath, "It wasn't Ali. One of the inmates said Alison had an alibi for Mona's murder."

Mr. DiLaurentis and Ali's lawyer were suddenly intensely interested in what Emily had to say as Mr. DiLaurentis took Emily's arm gently and led her the love seat, "What else did the inmate say Emily?"

Emily stared up at him, "She said shrink. I can... I can even see how Alison wouldn't want to tell anyone that."

Mr. DiLaurentis nodded slowly, "If she's ashamed of it or..." He shook his head, "It's a murder charge!"

Emily frowned, "If Ali didn't want anyone to know about it she would have paid cash to cover her tracks but..."

Alison's lawyer already had his phone out, "She might have used her insurance. I can call one of my investigators and have him call around to the offices. Ken I need you to get on the phone with the insurance you use for Alison."

Emily rubbed at her forehead and added quietly, "It may not be that easy Mr. DiLaurentis. Alison liked using fake names so..."

Mr. DiLaurentis nodded with a scowl before he replied gruffly, "They'll still recognize her at the office. I'll go door to door with Ali's picture if that's what it takes."

The lawyer nodded before a deep scowl creased his face, "I'm calling Lt. Tanner. She's going to help with this seeing as she made no effort before to find out Alison's real alibi."

Emily watched as the two men opened their phones to began calling people. Pepe for his part moved to Emily's side and rested his head on her knee, regarding Emily with sad eyes.

Mr. DiLaurentis paused and glanced from Emily to Pepe before asking hopefully, "I know it's a lot to ask Emily but could you take him for a little while? Jason wants nothing to do with him and we're going to be busy with this for a while."

Emily nodded but then bit her lip, "I want to help..."

Mr. DiLaurentis offered her a real smile, "Emily you have helped." He nodded to the dog, "He misses Alison. Please take care of him, that will help more than you know alright?"

Emily nodded and stood, "Come on Pepe, let's go for a walk." The dog yipped again and trotted to the front door where his leash was hanging. Emily leashed him up quickly and she moved to open the door Mr. DiLaurentis entered the foyer.

His phone was at his side as he spoke quietly, "Emily... I know you and Alison have been having problems recently but I just want you to know, she couldn't have picked someone better to love." He patted her shoulder a little awkwardly before turning on his heel and walking back into the living room, phone already pressed to his ear. Emily stared after him for a long second before lifting her jaw off the floor and quietly letting herself out of the house with Pepe. One thought ricocheted around her head as she shut the door behind her; Alison had told her dad about them?

As she headed down the porch steps Spencer, Hanna, and Aria moved towards her a mix of concerned and furious looks in place.

Hanna was the first to speak, "What the hell Emily?"

Emily's shoulders bunched as she lifted her chin.

Spencer's voice was more measured, "I guess this has something to do with why you were a wreck twenty minutes ago?"

Emily stared hard at Spencer before speaking firmly, "Alison has an alibi."

Her friends all visibly startled before Aria spoke slowly, "And you... you told Mr. DiLaurentis?"

Emily nodded quickly, "Yeah I did."

Hanna exploded, "WHY!? Why would you help that murdering bitch!?"

Emily roared back, "Because she didn't kill Mona Hanna! And just because it's easier for you all to believe it doesn't mean it is easier for me!"

Spencer stepped between them, "Emily what sort of alibi does she supposedly have?"

Emily spat back, her eyes still glued to Hanna, "She was seeing a doctor, a therapist or something. I'm not sure why she didn't give up her alibi to the police but she has one."

Hanna's eyes glinted meanly, "He is probably a married guy she's screwing, like Holbrook."

Emily flinched even as Aria shook her head, "No that can't be it. Alison would toss a married guy under a bus in a second. This is a murder charge. If she does have an alibi then whatever is keeping her quiet is big."

Spencer folded her arms, "Or maybe this is her plan. A is always one step ahead."

Emily growled back, "Or maybe A has something on Ali, maybe A threatened her dad or Jason or me!"

Spencer's eyebrow shot up as she looked at Emily with pity, "Em... Alison doesn't care about you. If she made you think she felt something for you it was a part of her game but she'd never go beyond kisses and words that can't be explained away."

Emily's face flamed as she recalled the night she'd spent with Alison. Alison's quiet whimpers and the stifled groan that had resulted in a soft bite to Emily's breast as Alison tried to be quiet. They'd both stopped themselves that night, but not before Emily had felt the hot wetness pressed to her thigh. She wasn't crazy and maybe Alison was the best method actor in the world but had Spencer been there that night she would have been unable to deny that Alison had wanted her.

Aria spoke gently, "Em did... did you and she have..."

Emily cut her off, "That is really none of your business Aria but no... We didn't... we both agreed not to rush anything."

Spencer let out a snort, "You mean she put the brakes on before she had to actually do anything."

Her smug know it all tone made Emily want to blurt all manner of vulgar replies but that night had been special to Emily. Even with the drama of the next day and their falling out, that night had been a dream come true for Emily and she wasn't about to cheapen it by giving Spencer details just because she believed Alison incapable of loving or wanting Emily.

Emily instead snapped, "Think what you want but of the four of us I pretty sure I've slept with more girls than the three of you combined so I know when a girl wants me. Alison may not love me, especially after everything that has happened but that night was real."

Hanna let out a loud scoff, "You are pathetic! You may as well be panting after her. This whole alibi crap is just another way for her to draw you in. She wants you to go visit her."

Emily replied back, "I already did. I saw her and do you know what she told me? She told me not to come back."

Aria reached out a hand and Emily was grateful for a moment that Aria was more concerned than angry with her, "Em... if she isn't A I can understand her being so angry with us..."

Emily shook her head, "No that wasn't it... or maybe that was part of it but it was that place. She didn't want me to see her in there and I don't think she wanted to see me in there either." She shook her head, "After everything she was still trying to protect me."

Spencer shook her head, "Emily..."

Emily held up a hand, "I'm going to find her alibi. Alison is a lot of things, but she isn't a killer." She tugged on Pepe's leash as she added, "You guys can help or you can get out of my way. We begged Alison to come back and we promised we'd keep her safe. It's about time we kept that promise. Come on Pepe."

She marched away with Pepe heeling at her side and led him to her car where he hopped in happily and gave her a little dog grin.

Emily reached out and smoothed a hand over his ears the way Alison used to before she shut the door with a hard determined look in place. As she pulled away from Alison's house she didn't look back at her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rosewood Police Department-<strong>

Emily slipped into the police station as quietly as she could, with the muffin bag for her mother clenched in her hands as she moved down the hall. The muffin was her excuse of course, she was really there to see if any progress had been made on finding Ali's alibi.

She was thrilled to see her mother at her desk as she hurried into the bullpen.

Her mom's face lit up, "Emily! What are you doing here honey?"

Emily held up the muffin bag, "I brought you a muffin. I wasn't sure if you'd have time to eat and you didn't eat much for breakfast so..." She shrugged and offered her mother a bashful smile as she placed the muffin in front of her.

Her mom gave her a smile, "Thank you Emmy, I haven't had lunch yet either so this is wonderful." She opened the bag, "Stay for a bit to keep me company?"

Emily nodded and tried not to sound to eager as she sat in the chair next to her mother's desk, "Sure. How has your day been?"

Her mother swallowed the bite of muffin she'd taken before replying with an excited smile, "Oh Emily! They found Alison's alibi. Some doctor in town." She looked sad a second later, "I can't imagine why she'd hide it."

A second later and Holbrook was tearing into the office with Tanner on his heels.

The man was red in the face as he snarled, "This is a girl's life! That bastard has to be willing to talk or she stays in prison! It isn't right!"

Tanner folded her arms across her chest, "Calm down. Alison's insurance carrier already confirmed that Dr. Millroad billed them for the session on Thanksgiving. He's sticking to his doctor patient guns right now but we can subpoena his records if we have to."

Holbrook turned to glare at her, "We don't need to subpoena his records, we just need to know if she was there during the time Mona Vanderwaal was being killed! He doesn't even have to confirm that she was a patient." He scowled as he threw himself into a chair, "I should drag him into an interview room by his hair, maybe he'd talk then."

Tanner spat at him, "You are getting very worked up over a suspect."

Holbrook spat back, "She is a victim and this is an obvious frame job."

As the two detectives stared each other down Emily shared a look with her mother. A moment of tense silence passed where the only sound was her mother's chewing on the muffin and Holbrook's bull-like breathing and then someone cleared their throat.

Emily's head snapped to the side as she took in the older woman worrying the purse strap in her hands, "Um... they told me at the intake desk I should come in here if I had information about Alison DiLaurentis?"

Tanner and Holbrook both moved towards the woman but it was Tanner who spoke, "Yes. We're the leads on the Mona Vanderwaal murder and Bethany Young's murder."

The woman nodded, "I'm Vicky Henson, I work as a receptionist for Dr. Millroad... He has two of us you see. The woman you all met at the office today, Monica, she called me and said you wanted to know if Alison DiLaurentis was at the office on Thanksgiving day between between 1:00 P.M. and 2:30 P.M.?"

Holbrook nodded, "That's right. That window of time is the only time in Miss DiLaurentis' day that is unaccounted for and it is also right around the time Mona Vanderwaal went missing."

Ms. Henson let out a sigh, "She didn't kill that girl. She was at the office, she had an appointment but Dr. Millroad made her wait for more than an hour even though her appointment was at 1:15 and she was right on time."

Tanner's eyebrow went up, "He made her wait? Do you know why?"

The woman shook her head, "No idea, he came out of his office, saw her, and then did an about face and hid in his office. When he finally did call her back she was only in the office for five minutes before she stormed out. Poor thing look like she wanted to cry."

Tanner offered the woman a seat, "And had Alison been to see the doctor before?"

Ms. Henson frowned before replying, "Not recently. She saw him briefly a couple of years back, right before she went missing, her mother forced her to see him if the screaming matches were anything to judge by. But the only DiLaurentis Dr. Millroad was seeing lately was the mother, Mrs. DiLaurentis." The woman winced, "I mean before she died... obviously."

Holbrook nodded slowly, "So you were there the day Alison came in? Is there any other record of Alison's appointment?"

Ms. Henson smiled and held up a USB drive, "We have cameras in the waiting room... and the parking lot."

Tanner's eyes narrowed, "And you kept the records more than five months back?"

Ms. Henson stared at her before replying, "Lady we work in a therapist's office... he literally deals with nutbars sometimes... we keep video records going back a year of both the office and the parking lot."

Emily's hand went to her mouth to cover the snort that wanted to come out as Holbrrok smirked and took the flash-drive, "Are you going to get in trouble for this?"

The woman shrugged, "It's the right thing to do. I don't know if Alison killed that other girl, Bethany, but she was seated right in front of me when that other girl was killed."

Tanner pulled out a pen and paper, "If you could just write down your contact information so we can reach you if we have more questions? And we will."

The woman took the pen and wrote down her information, "Keep the flash-drive. The records are backed up at the office."

Holbrook snatched up the flash-drive and had it plugged into his computer in less than a minute, "The files are labeled by day. I figure each day is a 24 hour video and then it starts the next day. Probably twelve to twelve." He clicked the mouse a couple of times, "And here we are, Thanksgiving."

Tanner leaned over his shoulder, "We need from 1:00 P.M. to 2:30 P.M."

Holbrook paused to glare at her, "Yeah I know." He faced the screen again and clicked.

A tense minute was spent as the video moved forward before Tanner spoke, "There she is! Alison."

Holbrook clicked the mouse three more times and then picked up a note pad, "Ok so she enters the office at 1:11 P.M. which... the office is maybe 15 minutes from her house... her brother said she left just before 1:00 P.M. so that tracks."

Tanner nodded, "Let's see how long she stays."

Holbrook jabbed at the mouse and watched the screen intensely before pausing it, "Ms. Henson was spot on, Dr. Millroad kept Alison waiting for more than an hour. He calls her into his off at 2:27 P.M. and she..." He clicked the button and his eyebrows lifted before he clicked the mouse again, "She's out by 2:32 P.M."

Tanner stared hard at the video, "She does look very upset..."

Holbrook scowled, "And look at him, look at how he's watching her."

Tanner tapped his shoulder, "See if we can see what vehicle she was driving."

Holbrook messed with the mouse again and then announced, "Found the parking-lot video and... there! That's Alison exiting the vehicle. That isn't her vehicle though is it?"

Tanner shook her head, "No it isn't. That vehicle belongs to her father who was apparently telling the truth." She leaned back against a desk, "I called the auto shop where her car was. The place was closed on Thanksgiving day but Alison car was in the lot... if someone had wanted to plant evidence anyone could have had access to it."

Holbrook nodded, "I told you she wasn't a killer."

Tanner rolled her eyes, "She might not have killed Mona Vanderwaal but I still think she had something to do with Bethany Young's death."

Holbrook clicked out of the video files and huffed out, "Fine, whatever. Is this enough to drag Dr. Millroad in? I want to know what the hell he and Alison talked about and why she didn't give us her real alibi."

Tanner nodded with a grim look, "So do I."

* * *

><p>Emily's mother hadn't forced her out of the office when Holbrook and Tanner had left, instead she'd given her a knowing look and asked if she wanted to help her with some filing. Emily didn't really want to help file but she did want to stick around to see Dr. Millroad get dragged in.<p>

Less than an hour after they'd left Tanner and Holbrook came in, leading Dr. Millroad between them. The man was red in the face and Emily watched as he glared hatefully from Tanner to Holbrook as they lead him into an interview room.

* * *

><p>Linda Tanner stood in a corner as Holbrook kicked out a chair for Malcolm Millroad and all but shoved him into it.<p>

She knew Holbrook had a soft spot for Alison DiLaurentis and she couldn't say she blamed him for his anger as she thought of all the time they'd lost going after Alison when she couldn't have killed Mona Vanderwaal.

She cleared her throat, "My partner wants to beat you with a phone book. I however think that's a little old fashioned."

Dr. Millroad scoffed, "Police brutality, alive and well."

Holbrook leaned over him, "Malpractice... alive and well." He growled, "A lot of time and grief could have been saved if you'd come forward with Alison DiLaurentis' alibi when she was arrested."

Dr. Millroad let out a snort, "How is providing her an alibi my job? If she didn't mention me I assume she has her reasons."

Tanner stood straight from the wall, "I find that very hard to believe seeing as she was on the hook for a murder charge." She cocked her head, "Were you sleeping with her? Is that why you kept quiet? Why she kept quiet?"

Dr. Millroad blanched, "No! No... she's just a baby." He dipped his head.

Tanner nodded and moved to sit across from him, "She is a baby, she's a seventeen year old girl that the DA got locked up in a maximum security prison for adults when she was remanded without bail. She's a child and yet somehow none of the adults in her life are doing much to protect her."

Dr. Millroad glared at her, "That trend didn't start with me. Her mother..." He cut himself off.

Holbrook sighed, "Why don't we start with why Alison came to see you that day?" He crossed his arms, "See she is still on the hook for the Young murder."

Tanner watched with narrowed eyes as Millroad paled before swallowing, "She... she didn't kill that girl either."

Tanner's eyebrow went up, "And how could you possibly know that? Alison DiLaurentis hasn't really been your patient in years."

Holbrook spoke quietly, "But Jessica DiLaurentis was..."

Dr. Millroad nodded miserably, "Jessica... That's why Alison came to see me that day, she thought I might know something about the Young murder. She was looking for something to clear her friend, that Hastings girl? The first one you arrested. Alison didn't believe she'd killed that girl that summer."

Tanner frowned, "Who did Alison believe killed Bethany?"

Dr. Millroad replied quietly, "She was absolutely convinced that her mother had."

Tanner exhaled harshly, "You... Alison wanted to know if her mother had confessed something during her sessions?"

Holbrook shook her head, "Alison would have known that by law the doctor can't tell us what he talked about in his sessions with her mother..." He leaned forward, "Alison isn't stupid, she must have believed that there was something you could tell her. She colors outside of the lines but inadmissible evidence wasn't going to clear her friend."

Tanner nodded slowly, "In fact how is it that Alison even knew her mother had been seeing you as a patient? She was gone during that time and her mother was killed before she returned."

Dr. Millroad stared hard at the table as he replied, "We... Jessica and I... we were having an affair. A lot of what she told me was pillow talk, it wasn't under the blanket of doctor patient privilege. She found out about the affair after Jessica died."

Holbrook let out humorless laugh, "And Alison wanted you to come forward? How did you convince her to keep quiet Doc? Alison is like a pit-bull on a pant leg when she wants something and she wanted to clear her friend."

Dr. Millroad's cheeks were red and he looked so deeply ashamed of himself that Tanner was curious, "I... you have to understand she threatened to ruin my marriage. I... I told her that if she even mentioned my association with her or her mother I'd make her records public, from when _she_ was my patient."

Tanner's face went cold and hard, "I won't ask you what was bad enough about her sessions with you that she'd risk jail time to keep your name out of it, but you will tell us everything Jessica DiLaurentis told you during your 'pillow talk' if you want to avoid arrest yourself for obstruction of justice and blackmail."

Holbrook nodded, "Why did Alison believe her mother killed Bethany?"

Dr. Millroad rubbed hand over his face before replying quietly, "Jessica... she hit Bethany over the head that night. She swore that when she came back in the back yard with her phone to call an ambulance the girl was gone... I know now she must have buried her and that that was a lie."

Tanner was sick to her stomach, mind already racing with how quickly they'd need to free Alison, "But... why did Alison suspect her mother?"

Dr. Millroad finally met her gaze, "Probably for the same reason Alison DiLaurentis ran for two years after that night. Her mother saw her get attacked by someone and rather than call the 911 she..." He swallowed and looked sick to his stomach, "She buried her alive. Alison was nearly killed that night herself, that's why she ran... that's why she believed her mother was capable of killing Bethany Young, how could she not be when she buried her own child alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: So after the last episode all I have to say is... ha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**-Rosewood Police Department-**

Emily knew something had changed with the two detectives as they left the interview room with haunted looks in place. Tanner looked like she wanted to vomit as they made their way to their desks and sat heavily.

Tanner spoke just loud enough for Emily to hear, "That... that woman..."

Holbrook nodded, "I know..."

Emily stood before her mom could stop her and made her way Tanner's desk, "Lt. Tanner? Did you find out why Ali went to see the doctor?"

Tanner looked at her with a frown, "We did." She narrowed her eyes, "You and your friends stood by Alison's story about being kidnapped."

Emily flinched, "I... we..."

Holbrook's gaze was softer as he stood, "She told you what really happened that night didn't she? About what her mother did?"

Emily spun to face him before she nodded, "She was so scared that night. After what her mom did... she ran and when we asked her to come back she didn't know how to tell people what had happened. She... she was her mom you know?"

Tanner's gaze went soft, "I do. She didn't want to get her mother in trouble and she didn't know how to explain what happened to her without getting her in trouble. She couldn't have known her mother was already dead."

Emily nodded, "Yeah. We got back and the lie had already been told... we just went with it." She shrugged a little helplessly. After a moment she asked quietly, "Alison thought Mrs. D killed Bethany didn't she? That's why she went to visit that doctor."

Tanner nodded, "That's right. We can't get into details but I can say pretty confidently Alison DiLaurentis didn't kill either one of those girls."

Emily's smile split her face in half, "That's amazing! Are you going to go get Ali now?" She rocked on her heels, "I bet Mr. D wouldn't mind if I came with you guys."

Holbrook shook his head, "Doesn't work that way. We need to call Mr. DiLaurentis obviously but a judge has to sign off on Alison's release and its Sunday so the courts are closed."

Emily blinked at him before replying sharply, "You can't go to a judge's house? Have them sign the papers there? Alison isn't safe in that place!"

Holbrook didn't look any happier than Emily felt, "I know." He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, "She's being held on two murder charges Emily, we have to make sure everything is done by the book ok?"

Emily nodded but turned her poisonous gaze on Tanner, "You had better hope nothing happens to Ali between now and tomorrow or Mr. D will sue you and that overly aggressive DA."

Tanner scowled at her, "Look..."

Emily cut her off, "You went after a victim and victimized her more! Both of you should be fired for this!"

She felt her mother's hand on her back, "Emmy..."

Emily turned around and bit her lip, "Mom I..."

Her mother nodded, "I know Emily. Why don't you go tell the other girls the news alright?"

Emily frowned before nodding slowly, "Ok." She shot one last glare at Tanner and shared a look with Holbrook before kissing her mother's cheek and striding from the station.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hastings' Residence-<strong>

Hanna was pacing the length of Spencer's bedroom and it was giving her a headache, "Hanna can you not..."

Hanna turned and growled at her, "What the hell has gotten into her! A month ago she was willing to plant evidence to frame Alison and now she's back on 'Team Ali'! What the hell?!"

Aria snapped out, "Han calm down."

Spencer nodded, "And as much as it is freaking me out that the cops might come after me again, if Alison has an alibi then..."

Aria bobbed her head, "We can't want her in jail for things she didn't do Hanna."

Hanna turned to snarl at her, "She murdered Mona! She's A."

Spencer leaned back against her headboard, "I don't know Hanna... something you said earlier made me start wondering."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Spencer folded her hand in her lap, "The fact that A left visible blonde hair in that video... A came in through the front door on Thanksgiving... someone saw him or her. The idea that A or even Ali would be stupid enough to leave visible hair like that on purpose is hard to believe. I mean whenever we see A you can't tell anything about them, I mean can any of us say for sure that A is a girl?"

Aria shook her head, "No. I know I can't."

Hanna's arms wrapped around her stomach, "So... Ali was telling the truth? Someone is framing her?"

Aria's eyes went wide as she let out a gasp, "Oh my god... A framed Ali and we just... we went along with it, we bought it."

Spencer nodded as she stared at the wall, "We... We wanted her to be guilty... we wanted her to be A."

Hanna sat heavily and grumbled, "She still could have killed Bethany."

Spencer reached out with her foot and lightly kicked at Hanna's side, "Do you really believe that Hanna or is it easier?"

Hanna stared hard at the floor, "I hate her so much sometimes... for who she was... but I..."

Aria sat next to her and took her hand, "But you love her too, not like Emily does but she was our best friend, and in her own way she used to take care of us."

Spencer smiled, "Do you remember how she went after Ben for spreading that rumor about him and Emily? Even though Emily told us it was true Ali made sure Ben knew she'd have his legs broken if he told his friends Em was easy ever again."

Aria nodded, "She wanted me to tell my mom about my dad cheating... I think it was because she genuinely likes my mom."

Hanna laid her head on Aria's shoulder, "She was so mean to Mona but I... none of us ever stopped her did we? I guess it was just easier to believe she was some sort of monster than to believe that she was just a kid like us. She was mean and bitchy but..."

Aria took her hand, "In her own way she loved us."

Spencer swallowed, "She's never going to forgive us."

The three girls were quiet for a long moment before they heard the door downstairs open and Mrs. Hastings greet someone before light footsteps ascended the stairs. The door to Spencer's room swung open and framed Emily before she stepped in and swung the door shut.

Spencer could tell that Emily's opinion had not changed as she stared hard at them with a defiant air, "I was just at the police station. They found the doctor Alison went to go see."

Aria sat up on the bed, "And? Was the alibi true?"

Emily nodded before leveling a glare towards Hanna, "And before you accuse Ali of buying an alibi or forcing them to cover for her, there is video of Alison coming and going from the office. There is no way Ali could have killed Mona."

Spencer stood and took a step forward, "We know Em... we were just talking and we all pretty much agree that Alison is being framed."

Emily scoffed, "Even Hanna?"

Hanna visibly bristled, "Mona was my best friend Emily for a long time, excuse me if I wanted the girl who might have killed her punished!"

Emily's arms folded across her chest as she spat back, "Mona ran you over with a car Hanna, she might have acted like a friend but she was trying to destroy our lives during half that time. I'm done pretending like she was some saint just because she's dead."

Hanna's eyes went wide, "Wow, that's real nice Emily."

Emily snapped back, "Yeah well, so was wishing Alison dead when you know that I love her." The two girls were staring at each other, chests heaving and nostrils flared. Emily's eyebrow arched, "In fact maybe I don't believe that Mona is dead at all... I mean Ali wasn't."

Hanna surged forward, "You saw that blood Emily! There is no way that Mona survived losing that much blood!"

Emily shrugged, "I saw blood and no body. Pretty convenient if you ask me. Mona dies right after she tells us she can prove Ali is A? That doesn't scream perfect timing to cement Ali as A in our heads?"

Hanna spat out, "So Mona is alive and still A right? That's what you're saying?"

Emily paused before replying in a level voice, "I'm saying that Mona might have been working with A. Do I think she was the psycho trying to murder us this time? No. A killing Mona to frame Alison only works if whatever proof she supposedly had wasn't enough to be convincing without Mona being dead. I don't know if Mona knew who the real A is, but I think if she really is dead, then she was more useful dead than alive."

Spencer sucked in a breath, "If we're really dealing with someone who would kill an ally..."

Aria nodded as finished, "A is a psychopath."

Spencer rubbed a hand over her face before it morphed into a harsh scowl, "And we fell for it! God!" She shook her head, "I mean really? If Alison was A why would she kill Mona? She'd make the evidence disappear. Mona dying just made her look more guilty and murdering Mona with blonde hair? A isn't stupid, those aren't mistakes A would make."

Aria nodded again, "They are if A was trying to frame someone."

Hanna still looked mutinous as she muttered, "Or it's what A wants us to think..." She scowled and sat back down on Spencer's bed, "Ok so Alison isn't A... good for her I guess."

Emily stared at her before asking quietly, "Is that really what you want Hanna? The perfect excuse to keep hating Alison, to keep denying that she's changed?" She shook her head, "Do what you want. Hate Alison, but don't act like we're any better. She lies, so what, so do we. We lie all the time to everyone because we're fighting a..." She glanced at Spencer.

"A shadow war."

Emily nodded, "We're fighting this secret war and the more people we tell the more people are in danger. Alison was fighting that war before she even disappeared and she was fighting against Mona. Her own mother tried to bury her, that doctor confirmed that her story about that night was true. She was scared and alone so she ran. Alison is a bitch, she might be the biggest bitch to ever exist but A and Mona? They're predators and Mona was killed because she was working with someone who will do literally anything to hurt Ali. I'm not going to add to that and neither should any of you."

Aria made her way to Emily's side and placed a small hand on Emily's arm, "Alison was 14 when she was being her massive bitch self before she disappeared, she was just a kid and we aren't being fair if we act like she's incapable of growing up. We've all grown and changed."

Hanna snorted and snapped angrily, "I get it we're Team Ali again."

Emily was clearly in no mood to tolerate Hanna's attitude as she growled out, "Be team whoever you want, but when Alison gets out of prison either be nice or stay away from her."

Hanna's eyebrow shot up, "You really think Alison is going to want to hang out with us Emily?"

Emily's chin lifted as she replied, "I am going to apologize, what you all do is up to you."

* * *

><p><strong>-West Chester Women's' Correctional Facility-<strong>

Alison sat slumped against her chair in the private visitor's room as she stared at the DA in front of her, "So you all came out here just to tell me I'm innocent?" She smirked a little meanly, "Way to waste gas on a useless trip."

The DA frowned, "Alison..."

Alison leaned forward and hissed, "See... I already knew I hadn't murdered anyone."

DA Samuel scowled, already tired of her attitude, "Perhaps I'll charge you with providing a false report instead?"

Next to her her lawyer bristled, "Do not threaten my client you incompetent hack!"

Alison reached out a shackled hand and placed in on Wallace's arm gently, "Relax, they won't charge me with anything else." Her eyebrow arched, "Will you counselor? You see they can't. Even if by the letter of the law what I did was illegal I was also under extreme emotional distress." She cocked her head before leaning forward, "You see someone tried to kill me that night and I still don't know who. Was it my brother? Maybe is was Peter Hastings... see I had just found out that something pretty horrible about him. What I do know is that my own mother buried me alive. So go ahead... charge me with providing a false report. You and I both know you won't get a conviction."

Wallace sighed, "Alison..."

She shrugged, "Go for it. Charge me, while you're at it charge me with every other Rosewood crime you can think of." The mean smile on her face turned into a dark glare as she hissed out, "Because here is what I know. They arrested me and then you insisted on me being thrown in prison with no bail or bond, and even worse? You sent a seventeen year old to a maximum security prison. I've been beaten, thrown in solitary... and I haven't had a solid night's sleep since I got here." She leaned back, "Now my father might decide not to sue but I will be 18 in two months and maybe I'll decide to sue." She tapped a finger against her chin, "How much would it suck for you if I can cry on cue?"

Wallace patted her hand, "She's not wrong Samuel. You've taken a victim and tried to have her crucified. Don't think I've forgotten that you'd have been seeking the death penalty if you could have proven premeditation. Threatening her is not in your best interests."

She could tell the DA wanted to reach across the table and slap her, "Fine Wallace, I won't seek to bring charges for the false statement."

Alison nodded a little absently before her lip curled, "And you and the cops had better leave my friends alone. None of them hurt Bethany or Mona either."

DA Samuel heaved a loud put upon sigh, "None of your friends are persons of interest in either of those cases."

Alison snapped back, "Good. So are we done here? You see the judge tomorrow and I get released? It shouldn't be more than a couple more days right? At most?" She addressed the last part to Wallace.

Her attorney nodded, "That's right kiddo."

She nodded once firmly and then rattled the shackles, "Ok. I have a chess game to dominate." The guard unlocked her cuffs from the table and helped her stand before he bent and released her from the leg lock. She tapped Wallace's shoulder, "Albert, always nice to see you." She cocked her head as she regarded the DA before scoffing to herself and following the guard out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alison settled herself across from Maggie, who mostly ignored her as she examined the chess board, "You know we haven't started yet."<p>

Maggie waved her off, "I'm plotting my strategy."

Alison nodded, "Ok... why did I agree to let you be black?"

Maggie shrugged and Linda let out a deep belly laugh, "You're a white hat Alison."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Sure I am. So can I go or what?"

Maggie nodded but didn't tear her gaze away from the board as Alison moved the king's pawn forward one space, "Your move."

Maggie for all her intensity moved her first piece at what appeared to be a random whim, "So did they find your alibi?

Alison moved her queen next and within the next two moves she'd taken a pawn, she nodded after a second, "Yeah... a judge will probably sign off on my release tomorrow." A moment later she announced flatly, "Checkmate."

Maggie stared at the board incredulously before cutting her eyes up to Alison, "How...?"

Alison shrugged, "I've studied chess strategy... and I read the Art of War when I was like... seven."

Linda whistled, "Your childhood sounds fascinating and your parents a little frightening..."

Alison began re-setting the board, "My dad is ok... a little absent usually, my mom was a piece of work. I'd have been better off raised by wolves compared to her."

Maggie's face went serious, "Was she... did she hurt you or...?"

Alison shook her head, "Nothing physical really, a slap here and there, she nearly crushed my hands once, but no she didn't hit me or anything. She was emotionally barren though, taught me to lie before I started kindergarten. She had me covering for her affairs for as long as I can remember." Her chin touched her chest as she set her queen back in her place, "I... my brother had some pretty shady guys around when I was younger and he was always high so..."

Robin spoke in that quiet voice of her's, "Sounds like no one was protecting you when they should have been."

Alison shrugged one shoulder, "It doesn't matter anymore. My mom is dead and at least my dad is stepping up now. My brother seems to think I killed my mom but that's whatever, he's also the person who told the cops it was totally me in the video they had of Mona getting killed. I'm used to taking care of myself."

Maggie let out a huff, "You're an infant. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself." She reach out a hand and pushed at Alison's shoulder gently, "What about that visitor you got? Emily I think?"

Alison directed her gaze towards the board as she replied quietly, "Emily... she was one of my best friends once upon a time."

Linda let out chuckle, "I tongue kiss all my friends kid." At their looks she shrugged, "The guards talk."

Alison's cheeks went pink, "There wasn't any tongue. She... that was a goodbye kiss. I asked her not to come back here. This isn't a place someone like Emily should be."

Maggie cocked her head, "What makes her so special?"

Alison smiled softly, "She's sweet and genuinely kind. She doesn't need to be in a place like this even for a visit." She blinked as she spoke sadly, "And she would only be visiting out of guilt anyway. I'm no one's charity case."

Robin frowned at her, "Why... why do you think she doesn't really care?"

Alison picked up the white queen and traced a finger over the crown as she replied softly, "She said loved... Emily said loved, past tense." She turned the queen over in her hands, "Emily was sure I was guilty you know? This girl who I always thought loved me better than anyone, she thought I was capable of murdering two people in cold blood. This person who for the longest time saw the best in me thought I was a killer, what does that say about me? About her?"

Linda was silent for a long second before she shrugged, "That she's a dumb kid? Look, if she really saw the best in you show her that again. I'll bet she feels like crap now that you've got an alibi you know?"

Alison nodded, "I guess. I just..."

Maggie plucked the queen out of her hand, "What would the old you have done?"

Alison smiled humorlessly, "I would have frozen them out, treated them like crap and if they'd apologized I'd have had them tarred and feathered, and probably filmed it to put on youtube."

Robin replied quietly, "So don't do that. Show them you've changed."

Alison cocked her head, "Be better? That could work I guess."

Maggie shook her head, "Stop trying to work an angle kid. They hurt you and you should let them know that, but don't forgive them because it's the strategic thing to do, forgive them for the right reasons."

Alison's brow furrowed, "The right reasons... they're... they're my friends? And I love them... and everyone makes mistakes?"

Robin smiled gently, "'Atta girl, but are you asking or telling us?"

Alison rolled her eyes at the older woman, "Telling..." She added petulantly, "But I'm only forgiving them if they actually apologize." She hesitated, "That's fair right?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah kid that's fair. Here," She handed the queen back, "Teach me how you managed to slaughter me so quick?"

Alison nodded with a smile, "Sure." She set the queen on the board and let out a breath. One more night and then she could go home hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rosewood County Courthouse-<strong>

The room was small and stifling as Kenneth DiLaurentis stared at the judge who was pouring over the new evidence with a rapidly reddening face.

After she'd turned over the last sheet of paper with the timestamped picture of Alison leaving the doctor's office she turned her glacier stare on the DA, "Well... if this isn't the worst screw up of your career I'll eat my robe..."

The DA cleared his throat, "Your honor..."

She held up a hand and snarled, "Not only a child but as it turns out you've gone after a victim like she was Al Capone." She slammed the file in front of her shut before hissing, "Tell me Samuel, is there a reason you and the police didn't work harder to find Alison DiLaurentis' alibi before demanding that she be remanded to an adult facility? Clearly she couldn't have killed Mona Vanderwaal and her own mother's pillow talk with her therapist makes it clear that Jessica DiLaurentis was the one who killed Bethany Young. This whole mess is nothing but police incompetence and Prosecutorial over-zealousness."

Again the DA made to speak, "Judge..."

She held up a hand, "I am ordering Alison DiLaurentis' immediate release from the West Chester Women's Facility and vacating the indictment against her." She turned her attention to Mr. DiLaurentis, "Mr. DiLaurentis the court apologizes for the pain you and your daughter have endured."

Kenneth scowled at her as he lifted his chin with a hiss, "Not accepted. I intend to let Alison decide but I imagine there will be a civil suit in the future."

The Judge nodded, "As is your right sir." She nodded, "Dismissed. See to it the Miss DiLaurentis is released as soon as possible Mr. Samuel."

The DA nodded as he clutched the paper that had been signed by the judge and pulled out his phone. They all exited the judge's chambers and lingered in the hallway before the DA moved away.

Kenneth watched him walk a short ways away before muttering to Albert, "Think I could get away with smashing his face in?"

Albert shrugged, "Maybe if he thought you'd be less likely to sue?"

Kenneth smiled grimly, "I'm just glad Ali will be released soon.

He turned and came face to face with a worried Emily Fields who had jumped from the bench she was sitting on, "Mr. D!"

He offered her a tired smile, "Hello Emily."

She moved to stand in front of him, "Are they releasing Alison?"

Kenneth nodded, "Yes they are. The idiot DA is on the phone with the prison now." He cocked his head as Jason came up behind Emily slowly, "It will take them a couple of hours to process her but I was planning to drive down with Albert to pick her up. Would you like to join us?" He watched as his daughter's friend and maybe something more flushed red with happiness as she nodded shyly.

She smiled at him, "Yes sir."

From behind Emily Jason spoke up, "The car will be a little crowded if Emily comes dad..."

Mr. DiLaurentis frowned at him before stating coldly, "I don't see why, it isn't as if you're coming." He nodded down the hall, "Let me speak with the DA for a second and then we'll head out, alright Emily?"

Emily nodded, "Sure." He watched as she turned to look at Jason for a second before she moved to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>-West Chester Women's' Correctional Facility-<strong>

Maggie dropped her tray down, "Hey kid when you get out, eat a big cheeseburger for me alright?"

Robin's face lit up, "Oh and some strawberry ice cream."

Linda cocked her head, "A lobster. Eat a lobster."

Alison nodded as she poked at her food before shrugging and bring a forkful to her mouth, "You know whoever makes the food here actually does a pretty good job."

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, first joint I was banged up in had shit food, but the food here isn't too bad."

They ate quietly for awhile before Alison asked quietly, "Am I... are you guys able to receive care packages? Like essentials and stuff?"

The three women all paused before Robin nodded, "Stuff like deodorant and snacks. Nothing that could be made into a shiv and you'd have to get on a list of approved senders but yeah."

Alison nodded, "Ok, good." She offered the women a smile before standing, "I think I'll head to my bunk to wait it out."

The three women nodded and gave her smiles, and Robin even reached out to pat her arm before they went back to their food as Alison slipped out of the mess hall and hurried toward her bunk. As she rounded a corner a figure slammed into her side and caused a sharp flare of pain as Alison slammed into the wall.

She struggled away from the larger woman who had slammed into her with an angry yelp, "What the hell?!"

The woman held up her hands as she spoke, "Sorry DiLaurentis. No hard feelings?"

Alison scowled at her, "Right..."

The woman backed away and smirked, "Enjoy life on the outside Princess..."

Alison watched her leave before slowly turning with a wince, "Damn it I think she messed up my ribs again. That can't be healthy..." She took a deep breath and flinched as pain blossomed nearer to her back than before. Alison shook her head and took a more shallow breath and was happy when the pain dulled to a more manageable level. She moved slowly down the hall and as she came up to the stairs that would lead her to her bunk she was stopped by a guard.

"DiLaurentis the warden just got a call to start processing you for release. Let's get you to out of here alright?"

Alison nodded gratefully, "Alright, thanks." She let herself be led down the hallway, "Hey will I be able to change?"

The guard nodded, "Sure, the clothes you were wearing when you were processed in will be available."

Alison smiled to herself as she resisted the urge to place a hand to her back, "Ok."

* * *

><p>The warden had offered to let her stay in his office but Alison had opted for the private visitors room nearer to the front of the prison if only because the warden with his slimy smile and roving eyes creeped her the hell out. He had perv written all over him and she'd dealt with enough of that to last her whole life.<p>

She'd been waiting maybe thirty minutes when the door swung open and her father came barreling in. She clamped down on the yelp that wanted to tear from her throat when he caught her in a fierce hug.

She smiled as he pulled away, hiding the pain as he spoke tearfully, "Ali honey, the judge vacated the indictment." He shook his head, "I guess you already knew that since they let you get dressed."

Alison offered him a small smile, "Yeah, the guard came and got me right after lunch."

Her dad nodded before turning to look at the warden, "Can I take my daughter home now?" His tone was hard, and a direct contrast to the gentle hand he had placed on her shoulder as he pulled her slightly behind him.

She rolled her eyes and asked dryly, "Dad what are you going to do if they say no, because you look like you're going to tackle him."

Her dad smiled at her a little sheepishly before he repeated the question a little more politely, "May we go?"

The Warden nodded, "Yep, the order for release was faxed in nearly three hours ago so we've already got her processed. She's free to go."

Her dad nodded sharply, "Then we'll be leaving now if you don't mind. Ali did they give you your things?"

Alison turned and lifted the small bag off the table, "Yes." A second past and she interjected some of her old tone into her voice as she scowled at the Warden, "You know you're standing in the doorway right?"

He startled and shifted back even as his eyes narrowed, "You know... I can see why someone would want to frame you for murder..."

Alison's lip curled back into a snarl, "And I can see why someone might file a sexual harassment complaint against you."

Her dad's glare went sharp as he growled out, "Move. We're leaving." The Warden slowly moved out of their way and watched them as the moved past him.

Wallace led them from the prison quickly after a final paper was signed at the front desk and then they were moving into the brisk sunlight. It wasn't as cold as it had been when she'd gone in but is was still chilly.

As they made their way to her dad's vehicle a figure came into sharp relief as Alison's steps faltered as she stared at Emily. The swimmer stood next to the car and was shifting nervously from foot to foot as them moved closer.

Emily lurched forward as she breathed out, "Ali..." Her face shifted as she cut her eyes away and back as she corrected herself, "Alison." Alison was quiet for a moment before moving forward slowly and reaching out a hand to take one of Emily's hands.

She squeezed and spoke gently, "Ali is fine Em."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-West Chester Women's Correctional Facility-**

The smile that crossed Emily's face was worth ignoring her hurt and pride for one hot second as Emily's hand tightened around her own hand, "Ali..." The swimmer moved forward slowly and gently took her in her arms.

Alison allowed herself to sink into the embrace willingly and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, "I missed you."

She felt Emily press a kiss to her hair before she whispered, "I'm so glad you're out Ali... I was so worried."

Alison chased away the instinctual urge to say something cutting instead replying, "I was worried about you guys..."

Emily's hold on her tightened further.

From the driver's side door Alison's father cleared his throat, "Girls..."

Alison pulled away reluctantly and nodded towards the car, "We can talk once we get home Em."

Emily nodded and opened the door for her, waiting until she'd settled in before racing around and sliding in on the other side. Alison waited until Emily had seat-belted herself in before sliding over to the middle seat.

Quietly she asked, "Is... is this ok?"

Emily nodded shyly before holding out her arm. Despite her hurt and anger that still existed down deep Emily also made her feel safe so Alison settled into Emily's side and shut her eyes.

She let out a sigh, "I'm... I'm going to take a nap ok?"

Emily nodded, "Ok."

Alison's eyes were already fluttering as the exhaustion that she'd been dealing with for months caught up to her in a rush, "I can finally sleep."

Just before she drifted off Alison felt Emily shudder and the arm around her tighten protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>-DiLaurentis Residence-<strong>

Alison woke up warm but violently as she shot up on her bed.

Emily, who had been curled around her, scrambled to reassure her, "Ali... Ali! It's ok you're safe. You're at home."

Alison vision cleared slightly as she focused on Emily before asking sharply, "We were in the car?"

Emily didn't react to her tone, instead answering her question, "I carried you in. You were sleeping so deeply that I didn't want to wake you and your dad said it was ok to just bring you up to your room."

Alison cocked her head as a small smirk crossed her lips, "You carried me in?"

Emily's cheeks reddened slightly, "I... yeah? You don't weigh much."

Alison's body relaxed as she made her way to Emily's side and ran a hand up her arm, "Well still. I didn't know you were that strong."

Emily's blush deepened further to Alison's delight before the swimmer cleared her throat, "Are you... Do you want to go get something to eat or..."

Alison smiled at her, "Sure. Hey do you know if the Grill sells lobsters?"

Emily cocked her head, "I... I don't think so?"

Alison shrugged, "Oh well. Cheese burger it is then."

Emily's eyebrow went up, "A cheese burger? Since when do you eat cheese burgers?"

Alison's shrugged, "Since now. Can we walk? I'd like to stretch my legs. I need to shower and change first though."

Emily nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>They left the house after her shower without anyone trying to stop them, telling Alison that her father had already left the house himself, whether for work or some other reason. He'd left her money though so that was nice. The walk was quiet, with Emily staying close but not crowding her and Alison doing her best to remain relaxed as they made their way through town. When they got to the main street where the Grill was they started receiving looks from the townspeople. Or rather Alison started getting looks. She did her best to ignore them as they crossed the street and entered the Grill.<p>

Alison's shoulders went back and her chin lifted as she strode to a table and draped herself over a chair.

Emily sat across from her and nodded to the waiter who hurried over to place menus down on the table and to Alison's ire was also staring at her, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

The waiter started before he frowned at her, "Sorry. I just didn't realize they let murderers out for lunch..."

Emily's jaw dropped, "Hey!"

Alison shook her head as she smoothed her napkin over her lap, "I'd like another server please." The guy opened his mouth and Alison's tone went dark, "Keep talking and I'll ask to speak with your manager."

The waiter stared at her before turning on his heel and storming back towards the kitchen.

Emily leaned forward, "We can go somewhere else Ali."

Alison shook her head as she plucked up a menu, "What's the point? It's going to be the same everywhere else." She flipped the page on the menu and announced, "We're here and I want a cheese burger."

Emily nodded slowly and opened her own menu. Both girls ordered when another server came and took their order with no personal commentary.

Emily waited until the waitress had left before asking, "So what's the deal with the cheese burger?"

Alison shrugged, "One of the ladies wanted me to eat one when I got out."

Emily looked surprised, "You made a friend in there?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so surprised Emily, I'm very charming when I want to be."

Emily rushed to reply, "I know you are! I'm just surprised because you looked like you were getting beaten up when I went to visit you."

Alison shrugged a shoulder as she stared hard at her glass of water, "I was. The ladies in the prison thought I'd killed my mom so they knocked me around to make sure I knew I was a piece of trash." She went quiet for a second before adding, "It got better after they all believed I hadn't hurt my mom. It would have been nice having friendly faces for longer than a week in there."

Emily looked painfully sad and more guilty than Alison imagined she could look as she asked, "Was it scary?" She shook her head, "That was a stupid question, sorry."

Alison offered her a humorless smile, "It's fine. It was scary. My cellmate used to watch me like she was plotting how many different ways she could kill me while I slept. The best nights sleep I got in there was when I was in solitary."

Emily nodded, "I heard you fought back against someone?" She frowned, "That didn't seem fair."

Alison leaned back into her chair as she smirked, "I did it on purpose. I was so tired that I snapped. I smashed a lunch tray into a woman's stomach right in front of a guard."

Emily stared at her, "Ali!"

Alison offered her a slight glare, "It could have been her face." She shrugged, "The week in the hole was the safest I felt the whole time there."

Emily looked like she wanted to say something but their server returned with their meals and placed Alison's burger in front of her.

Emily happily dug into her club sandwich and Alison sighed as she poked at her burger before putting the lettuce and tomato on it, "This is disgusting."

Emily chuckled, "You didn't have to order it."

Alison took a defiant bite and did her best not to gag at the mouthful of meat, cheese, and grease that hit her palate. She swallowed and replied quickly, "Yes I did." She shook her head and ate two more bites before pushing the plate away and signaling the server, "Can I get a Cobb salad, honey mustard dressing on the side please?"

The server hesitated, "Is there something wrong with the burger?"

Alison shook her head, "It's fine for a burger. I'll pay for it. I just want something else now please."

The server nodded and left the table as Emily spoke, "You can have half my sandwich if you want?"

Alison shook her head, "It's fine Em, I'm not starving." Her whole body tensed as the door opened and Spencer, Hanna, and Aria entered the Grill and headed straight for their table.

Aria was the first to speak, "Ali!" She moved towards Alison, and for one horrible moment Alison was sure she was going to have to tolerate a hug from the shorter girl to avoid looking like a bitch. Instead Aria stopped short and rocked on her heels, "We stopped by your house but you weren't there... obviously. Spencer thought you might have been hungry so..."

Hanna for her part was staring at Emily with a frown, "Emily was supposed to text us when you got home."

Alison's eyebrow went up, "Why? They don't send you home in the orange jumpsuit, so there wouldn't have been any blackmail material."

She could practically see the attitude radiating off of Hanna, "Right..." The other blonde rolled her eyes and in that moment Alison knew she wasn't going to get anything resembling an apology from her anytime soon if ever.

The server came forward to place Ali's salad in front of her and Alison lifted her fork, effectively ending the slight battle of wills with Hanna in favor of food.

To her surprise though she chose not to engage Emily did, "What did I say Hanna?"

Hanna turned her glare on Emily and that was what caused Alison to bristle, "Look I get it. I'm the devil, or at least you think I am, but do not take that out on Emily."

Hanna did not look the least bit chastised as she snapped back, "Emily suddenly forgetting the massive bitch you are seems reason enough to take what I want out on Emily."

Spencer, Aria, and Emily all snapped out, "Hanna!?"

Alison set down her fork and very deliberately took a drink of her water before replying softly, "I'm not doing this with you Hanna. I didn't kill Mona and I'm not A. I have apologized repeatedly for who I was when I was 15 and I'm done taking abuse from you because you haven't forgiven me. We don't have to be friends, we probably won't be, you've made that pretty clear, but if you think I'm going to let you treat me like I'm Satan you're clearly delusional."

It was Spencer who intervened decisively, "She'll be civil, won't you Hanna?"

Hanna eyed them all belligerently but sat down diagonally from Alison and next to Emily who for her part was still glaring heatedly at the other blonde.

Aria and Spencer both tried valiantly to salvage the encounter as they both ordered and chattered about what had been happening at school. Alison, whose short return to school meant she had next to no interest in the goings on at the school largely nodded and ate her salad with very little input.

Hanna and Emily remained quiet, with Emily's glare getting more intense each time Hanna tossed an ugly look Alison's way.

Alison ignored it all. She ate her salad with the same focus she'd learned in prison, focusing on the food and remaining quiet to avoid confrontation or antagonizing anyone. It didn't do much good where Hanna was concerned, her breathing seemed to be irritating to Hanna.

Finally she finished her salad and folded her napkin. Emily who had finished her sandwich sometime ago watched her as Alison pulled out two twenties and placed them on the table.

"I'm going to the restroom to rinse my hands. Can you get our check Em?"

Emily nodded quietly and Alison could feel her eyes on her as she stood and moved away from the table. She didn't get very far from the table as the door to the Grill slammed open and Mrs. Vanderwaal stormed in looking angrier than she'd been at the funeral.

"You evil murdering bitch!" She charged towards Alison who instinctively moved to place a table between the two of them. The woman didn't stop her tirade as Alison's friends, or maybe former friends all jumped to their feet, "How did you do it you monster? Did you hire someone to kill her?"

Alison couldn't help herself as she snarled out, "I didn't touch her! I didn't have any reason to kill Mona. We weren't friends but I am not a murderer!"

Mrs. Vanderwaal moved to the left, trying to get to Alison who moved in counterpoint as the woman spat out, "You murdered that other girl and my baby! You're a bully and a psychopath and you won't get away with this. If I have to deal with you myself I will!"

Alison's whole body went stiff as she registered the clear threat in the word. The stiffness bled from her body a second later as the exhaustion she'd been fighting for two years caught up with her in a vicious wave.

Her shoulders slumped as she moved towards Mona's mom, suddenly unconcerned with the threat the woman now clearly represented, intent on getting the hell out of the restaurant as fast as possible. The action turned out to be a mistake because as soon as she was near enough Mrs. Vanderwaal reached and shoved Alison so viciously she stumbled back and her already injured side impacted with the back of an occupied chair.

She let out a loud yell as pain flared from her ribs so violently that she nearly passed out for a second from the pain.

As she clutched at her side trying desperately to stay on her feet and not vomit from the nausea caused by the sudden pain, Mrs. Vanderwaal scoffed, "Oh please I barely touched you."

The anger and spite that welled in Alison was visceral as she shoved aside the pain for just a second and wrenched her shirt up as she turned, presenting the giant black and blue bruise that was her entire left side and back.

She heard Emily's gasp right before she snarled out, "I just spent two months in prison for crimes I did not commit. I was beaten daily, I spent my nights afraid that my cellmate was going to strangle me in my sleep because she told me she was going to my second day there. The incompetent DA, who was too lazy to actually find my alibi, was even considering that death penalty for two murders I didn't commit. I am tired and I am in pain. I also didn't kill your daughter. If you lay another hand on me I will press charges." She lowered her shirt and moved past Mona's mom as quickly as she was able while still being dizzy from pain. As she neared the door she turned to find the woman watching her, now looking just the least bit unsure, "You know I may not have killed you daughter, but someone out there did. And for every minute you spend fixated on me, you let the real killer get away with it."

Her words seemed to penetrate Mrs. Vanderwaal's haze of anger because she let Alison move past her towards the door without trying to stop her or saying another word.

The sight of Alison's battered body was enough to stall even her harshest detractor as Hanna muttered, "That bruise was huge..."

Spencer nodded woodenly before speaking, "She needs to see a doctor, she probably has broken ribs."

Emily for her part snapped out of her shock long enough to growl out, "If she didn't she probably does now that Mrs. Vanderwaal shoved her." She stormed past the older woman, intent on following Alison. Alison hadn't gotten very far after walking out of the Grill. She'd clearly been trying to march away from the restaurant with some purpose but she'd come to a stop at a parking meter and was using it to support herself as she breathed heavily. Her face was screwed up from pain and she seemed to be fighting to breathe steadily.

Quietly Alison spoke, "I don't think I can walk home Em..."

Emily's shoulders went back as she replied gently, "If the girls don't have a car then I'll carry you back if I have to."

Alison's lips quirked into a small smile as she replied, "Ok Wonder Woman."

Emily huffed at her, "I could carry you home."

Alison nodded, "I'm sure you could but I think that would probably hurt my ribs. If Spencer doesn't have her car I'll call a cab."

Emily cocked her head, "I guess that does make more sense."

The door to the Grill opened again and after a few moments Spencer, Hanna, and Aria came up stand next to Emily, "Alison are you alright?"

Aria's concern sounded sincere enough that Alison answered without a hint of bitch, "I'm ok."

Emily cut it quickly, "She can't walk."

Spencer's frown deepened, "We should take you to the emergency room to get an X-Ray."

Alison replied flatly, "No. I'm not spending the next five hours in a waiting room for some intern to tell me what I already know. I can breathe fine as long as I don't breathe too deeply. I'm pretty sure my ribs are just bruised and even if they aren't they can't do anything except give me pain killers which I wouldn't take anyway because the last thing I need is to be drugged when A decides to try to kill me again." She attempted to straighten herself out but was only partially successful as Emily moved forward swiftly to help support her.

The swimmer held some of Alison's weight and asked, "Spencer did you guys come in your car?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah. I'll go get it so we can give you two a ride. Are you going back to Alison's house?"

Emily was about to nod but Alison's small voice cut in, "Would your mom be ok with me staying at your house Emily? I just..."

Emily' eyes were soft as she nodded, "Yeah." She smiled, "I'll bet she'll even have a mom hug for you."

Alison ducked her head and rest her temple against Emily's shoulder as she sighed, "That sounds nice."

Spencer had hurried off so less than five minutes later she pulled up to the curb. Hanna made to sit in the front and earned herself a dirty look from Emily who pointedly guided Alison to the front seat and helped her settle in.

As soon as the door was shut she turned and snarled at Hanna, "I mean it Hanna, if you can't be civil..."

Hanna rolled her eyes and made her way around the car to slip in the backseat from the driver's side.

Quietly Aria spoke, "I'll sit in the middle."

Emily nodded and waited to slip in after her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fields' Residence-<strong>

Emily had been right about Mrs. Fields being happy to see her, indeed the woman, now understanding why Alison had lied about her time away from Rosewood, was gentler than she'd ever been as she'd hugged Alison and then guided her to the kitchen where she'd made the offer of milk and cookies like Alison was ten. Despite the babying factor Alison had gratefully accepted the mom-like snack and allowed Mrs. Fields to fuss over her while Emily and the girls looked on with different reactions. Hanna continued to look put out by Alison mere presence, Spencer was regarding her with a measured face, her true feelings unclear as she watched Alison, while Aria and Emily wore similar soft looks as they tried to join in on the fussing at different turns.

Mrs. Fields had made dinner for them, apparently she had received a call from Alison's dad before Alison had been retrieved from the prison. It was assumed by both adults that Alison would likely be staying at Emily's house for at least a little while. It was nice of them to think about her but Alison could help but feel that now Emily would feel obligated to let her stay over.

As they all sat down to dinner Mrs. Fields smiled, "I made a roast Alison. If I remember correctly you used to love my roast."

Alison offered Mrs. Fields a real smile as she nodded, "That sounds amazing Mrs. Fields."

Emily and Aria had moved to bookend Alison, sitting on either side of her and while it prevented Hanna from sitting next to her and radiating bitch all over her food it left the seat directly across from her open for Hanna to throw daggers at her with her eyes.

Mrs. Fields pushed the conversation along valiantly with Spencer and Aria filling in the silences gamely. Emily was more focused on Alison. Was her drink empty? Emily got up to refill it. Did she want more mashed potatoes? No? Was she sure?

Finally after the table had been cleared and Mrs. Fields disappeared upstairs to make a phone call Hanna snapped, "This is ridiculous! We're all acting like she is some kind of victim when really she was the bitch that made our lives hell for years!"

Alison's whole body went cold as she hissed, "I think you've got me confused with Mona..."

Hanna shifted in her seat and leaned forward aggressively, "Don't even say her name. You could still be A! Don't think we don't know about all of your minions, how could we not, they used to be us."

Alison cut in, "You were never my minions, I'm not Voldemort. You're my friends."

Hanna snorted before her eyes glinted viciously as she spat, "Were. We were your friends. We all thought you were guilty Alison. All of us, including Emily. We thought you went into Mona's house and killed her so violently that you left a river of blood as evidence. Emily was so convinced you were trying to frame Spencer for Bethany's death that she even suggested that they plant evidence at Mona's house to make sure the cops arrested you. That's how the cops found the video of A killing Mona." Her smirk was mean and cruel as she waited for Alison to explode. Maybe she thought she'd start screaming or throwing things. Instead Alison swayed on her feet as a sort of roaring tore through her ears as the words swarmed her soul and embedded themselves in her heart. There was a sort of snap in her brain as she lifted her eyes to look at Emily who looked so horrified and contrite that Alison knew the words were true.

Alison stood slowly from the table and moved out of the dinning room and back into the living room, unwilling to have Mrs. Fields walk in and hear what might come next.

She neared the exit and finally turned to face the four girls before she asked softly, "You... you wanted to frame me?" She knew that her eyes were about to start leaking tears but for once she didn't care as Emily took a step towards her.

"Ali... Alison I..."

Alison wrapped her arms around her waist and stepped back as she shook her head, "Don't..."

Aria rushed to intervene, "Emily was the first one to have doubts Alison, even before we knew about the alibi."

Alison didn't even look at her, so intently focused on Emily instead as she replied, "Loved..."

Emily's eyes went even wider, "Love. No past tense Ali."

Alison shook her head as the tears finally started to fall from her eyes, "Loved. You don't frame someone you love. You don't..." She choked, "I came back for you. I... I held on for you!"

Emily tried to take her hands in hers, "I do love you Ali! I always have!"

Alison tore her eyes away from Emily's pleading gaze, from those big brown eyes that could lift you up and tear you down. She turned abruptly, searching for her purse and spotting in a second later. She seized the bag that was resting on the couch and made for the front door.

More than one voice rang out after her to get her to stop but it was the dreaded chime of her cell phone and the girls' cell phones that halted her in her tracks. She pulled out her phone and opened the new text with a nearly blank face;

**It's nice to see you in something other than orange Alison. If you leave the house I'll kill you. **

**-A**

Alison stared down at the text for a long moment before looking up to see that all four girls were now watching her like hawks, apparently having received a similar text. As she searched their faces and stalled on Hanna's face, still set with a scowl, and then moved to Emily's teary eyes and the set of her mouth, Alison wondered for just one moment what would happen if she called A's bluff and left, if she walked out of the house and didn't look back.

She must have telegraphed her intention because Spencer lunged forward before anyone could blink and seized her arm in a vice grip, "You can't leave Ali. We made mistakes, we know that, and we're not asking you to just... just forgive what we did or even thought about doing but we can't let you leave and get yourself killed."

Alison wrenched her arm free and hissed as pain exploded from her side at the sudden movement, "I can leave if I want."

The anger that had been simmering warped together with the hurt that she was feeling as Hanna rolled her eyes, "Right, go get yourself killed..." She muttered under her breath, "Drama queen."

Alison exploded in the next second, "Isn't that what you want! Me dead!?" She stomped past the girls and back into the kitchen, blind to the fact it was empty and seized a knife from the butcher block and turned to face Hanna who had followed her in with the other three girls.

She placed the handle of the knife roughly into Hanna's hand and then brought the blade up by keeping hold of Hanna's hand.

She placed the razor sharp edge of the knife to her throat and snarled, "Do it. Just do it Hanna. You want me dead right? I'm a bitch who deserves to burn in hell aren't I?" She pressed the blade against her neck a little harder and felt the blade cut just a little, "Do A's job for them! I mean that's what you been doing isn't it? That's what you've all been doing!"

Alison's actions seemed to finally snap Hanna out of her default bitch mode as her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the blood welling up on the blade, "Ali..."

Alison finally let her hand drop and Hanna moved the blade away a moment later.

Emily rushed forward, "Ali you're bleeding." The swimmer tried to press a towel to Alison's throat only to have the towel taken from her so Alison could do it herself.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She watched as Hanna dropped the knife into the sink like it was on fire.

As a tense and awful silence settled over the kitchen Alison waited a beat before speaking, "I'm not going to leave." The girls all relaxed slightly, though Emily still looked horrified by her actions.

Finally after a moment Aria brought up a slightly different matter, "How did A know Ali was about to leave?"

All five of them exchanged looks before Spencer replied in a flat voice, "The house might be bugged."

As they all considered that their phones chimed again and Emily read her's out loud; "**Very good**** Spencer, -A"**

Hanna let out a muttered curse before she stomped to the counter where Emily's mom kept a note pad. She scribbled something on the pad before turning and holding it so that none of them could see it yet. She motioned them forward and showed them what she'd written;

**Do we all stay the night?**

The girls exchanged looks before Spencer nodded firmly and wrote quickly;

**Will your mom let us?**

Emily nodded as she refocused on Alison.

* * *

><p>Five girls in Emily's room would have been a tight fit on any day but Alison's refusal to speak to any of them and her insistence on giving all of them a wide berth made it particularly awful.<p>

Finally Alison spoke with in a near whisper, "I'll sleep on the window seat."

Emily opened her mouth, probably to offer Alison the bed for herself while the rest of them slept on the floor but the look Alison leveled at her before lowering herself on the seat and curling up away from them kept her quiet.

Emily stared at her back for a long moment before she pointed at the door firmly and stormed out, Spencer and Aria following more willingly than Hanna, who probably knew she was about to get bitched at.

Emily led them downstairs and spun on Hanna the second they were in the living room, "Why!? Why on earth would you tell her that?"

Hanna folded her arms across her chest and replied defensively, "You think she doesn't deserve to know?"

Emily scoffed at her, "Oh please Hanna, you didn't tell her because it was the right thing to do, you told her because you knew it would hurt her."

Aria nodded, "That was awful Hanna, you really hurt her."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "She'll be fine. Sociopaths don't have feelings remember."

Emily took a step towards her, "Ali isn't a sociopath Hanna." She shook her head, "You saw her. She was so upset she nearly left, even after that message from A. You need to get over yourself and forgive her because if something awful you do leads to Alison getting killed you will never forgive yourself, and neither will I. I mean it Hanna, cut the bitchy attitude with Alison."

Something in Emily's eyes must have cowed Hanna slightly because she sagged and nodded, "Fine. I'll try not to be so mean."

Aria spoke up, "I think..." She hesitated, "Before Hanna's revelation Alison seemed to really be trying. Honestly I thought she'd tear us all apart and tell us to jump off a bridge after how awful we were before she was arrested but..."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "She did seem to be trying to let that go."

Emily scowled at all of them before replying shortly, "She has changed. She still lies sometimes because she has no one she can trust and we showed her that we still don't belong on that list."

The girls were silent for a moment before the electricity winked out and smash came from upstairs. It was the sound of shattering glass that proceeded the shrill and terrified scream from Alison. It was the terror in her scream that had all four liars tearing back up the stairs and slamming one after another into Emily's room.

It was however the sight of Alison prone on the floor at the feet of the looming figure in the darkened bedroom that caused Emily to launch herself across the room with an angry snarl painted across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please<strong>


End file.
